A kind of love that never dies
by Iridessa23
Summary: Elena is now sure about her feelings for both Salvatore brothers. She knows what to do... at last. The outcome? Read and you'll see. I own nothing more than my love for the couple. The rest belongs to the CW and J.L. Smith.
1. Chapter 1

It was not easy. At all. The pretending was clearly a desperate act of surviving and self preservation, as Jenna once said.

Acting as if anything had happened, as if she hadn't kissed Damon—again—then treated him like dirt, and saw him being on the rebound to Rebekah's arms. Not that she cared that much though. Acting as if Klaus and all those original vamps were not out there, trying to kill her or the Salvatores at any time, or whatever it is they do in their free time in Mystic Falls. Acting as if Bonnie hadn't wanted to see her, because everything was her fault, acting as if she hadn't lost her best friend because she always needed to be saved at some point. It all hurts because they might think that it was easy for her to be here having both Salvatore brothers to protect her... but it wasn't. She had had to give up the most important things she had in life: she had lost her parents—biological and adoptive—, she had lost Jenna, she had lost Jeremy even though she told herself that he was faraway for it was the best.

But above all, she had lost him. She had lost Stefan.

Elena look into the night from her window. She has been sitting there for at least two hours and it was already dark. She was getting all broody lately, and though she had a lot to think about, to write about in her journal, she simply wasn't able to form any word in it. So, she closed it and threw it into her bed. She was getting hungry all of a sudden.

The house was in a complete silence since Jeremy was gone, and Rick didn't show up last night to check up on her as he usually did. He was probably at his home now that Elena was all by herself; it wouldn't look good that the History teacher was living alone with one of his students. Straight to the kitchen without thinking twice and to the fridge. _Great! I've been so busy trying to stay alive that I've forgotten that I also need to eat, not that I am a vampire or anything. Just a chocolate ice cream pot... Well, Elena, go for it...calories are the least of your problems right now. _Closing the fridge and there's Damon, giving her the fright of the year and smiling at her:

"Shoot! You scared me! Can you just knock like normal people?"

"I am not normal, and I am certainly not a people," he said with an obvious look.

"Right, my bad. What do you want this time, then? Is there any evil plan to ruin for the killer family?" she asked trying to avoid his eyes, but it's not like it's going to work.

"Haven't heard from any of them since I turned Mamma Witch into a vampire. My guess: they are gone", he said. Elena just looked at him for a couple of seconds. "What?"

"Did you really have to do it? Did you really have to turn her into a vampire?"

"Of course, the other option was to kill her, and that would have been fatal for my friendship circle which is too large for my taste actually. Believe me, I am not a Benet liker, but they kind of piss really off when a vampire kills them. So, I thought this might be better."

"You thought?"

"Yeah, I used to do that a lot lately."

"Nice to hear that all this chaos is helping you with your personality issues."

" I do not have any personality issue."

"Yeah, you do".

"No, I don't. I am a vampire, so that kind of sums it all up."

"Meaning that you can be forgiven for everything?"

"Think what please you the most, Elena. You know I really don't care."

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a big mansion to be at?" she asked while finally opening the can of chocolate ice cream.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought to stop by and see how you were".

"I am fine, as you can see, all my limbs are here, so... you can go back to that little bitchy vamp girlfriend of yours now" she blurted.

"WOW, WOW! Wait a second! OK. Granted: Rebekah might be a bitch, but is a hot vamp bitch!" Elena just rolled her eyes at the comment. "Besides, you knew how I feel about you after we kissed, I mean, I kissed you first..."

"So no the point Damon!"

"Okaayy! But then you... you... set perfectly clear that that was it, right?" he said wanting to look angry but with still those astonishing blue eyes looking with warm at her.

_Just let it go. I have no right to hold any grudge, he's free to do whatever he wants. Why am I doing this? I don't really care that much if he's having sex with the bloody vamp! Well, actually I did, but just a little... I would care a lot more if it were Stefan instead...Stop it, Elena!_

"I... I am sorry, Damon. I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just that..."

"Let's talk about this like adults. You felt that way for one reason only: because you have feelings for me, right?" he was already next to her, looking so intensely into her eyes that she thought he was compelling her to do something. "I know you do, we both know that, even the broody Stefan knows that, you just have to let my brother go".

"It's easier said than done" she blurted. "I didn't mean what I said at the party also, I am sorry about that too. I was... angry because..." she stopped herself before saying something stupid. "But you know how much I care about you..."

"Don't give me that crap, Elena! I don't want you to care about me! I want you to love me! The same way I love you". His last words were like a whisper. They all sounded more like his last chance to make her see through him, to give a final opportunity to his feelings for her.

"I... I..." she just couldn't said a word after watching him confess like this...again.

Damon took some steps back, with a hurt look after she failed to say the words back to him. For the second time in less than 24 hours he confessed to her that he loved her, and the outcomes have not been pleasant both times. This was not him, he could not be humiliating himself again for a woman who seemed not to love him back. He was doomed with unrequited love for the rest of eternity. He hated himself for falling again for his brother's girlfriend, he wasn't supposed to do that, not after the Katherine thing, but he just couldn't help it. And damn Stephan! He was so damn chivalrous, perfect and pure... and still in love with her. But his brother was still mourning over the collateral damages of his tour with Klaus around the coast, over the things he did to Elena that he couldn't see the reality of all this. But that's just Stefan, he just couldn't help to be like that, and she liked that about him, and respected him for that. Damon wanted to fight all the demons of his heart, to turn off the switch to feel about her nothing more than friendship, but feelings were troublesome things, even when you are a bloody vampire.

Elena looked at him and knew that this was the moment to clear things up between them. Everything has turned so blurry because she hadn't openly talked about it, but she thought it was not necessary. They were looking for Stefan, _his_ brother, _her _boyfriend. There was nothing to talk about. He knew that she was in love with his brother, but at some point he kept being there for her all the way, and Stefan wasn't. Not that he didn't want to. She saw him struggling with his feelings and he looked up and gave her one of his melting smiles.

"You knew it, you always knew it so don't pretend it was a newsflash for you. Since Isobelle told you. I always tried to fight it, because I didn't want the story to be repeated, but it's hard, Elena... even for me."

"Damon... I just thought it could be a silly crush because I look just like Katherine and you loved her so much..."

"Also did Stefan, and there you were, with him."

"He proved that he loved ME, and not a copy of Katherine. He proved that I was not a replacement."

"You are not a replacement for me either, Elena."

"Stop lying to yourself, Damon! You spent 145 years looking for a woman, a woman who looked exactly like me, a woman you were madly in love with, and you want me to believe that there's no connection in your feelings for me?"

"You just said the magic word: WERE. I was in love with her, but now..." he drew closer then, and Elena hold her breath but did not move. "Now I am in love with you, Elena."

_But I am still in love with Stefan, I know that for sure now._

"Damon..." she started to say but couldn't finished because his lips were already on hers, tasting and trying and wanting her desperately.

But she couldn't answer him back this time. Stefan was in her mind all the time. That hurt look in his face when she told him that she had kissed Damon, that look was real, maybe because he never thought that the story will be repeated. It pained her saw him like that, and she does not want to do it again. She broke the kiss and still felt Damon's hands on her face, his eyes intently looking at her. He deserved the truth. No more longing, no more gray areas between their relationship, no more hopes.

"Listen to me, Damon..."

"You know I never listen to anyone..."

"Listen to me, Damon, please," she took his hands and hold them in hers, away from her face and looked at him in the eyes. "I am going to say this just once because I don't want to hurt you, confuse you or give you any hope. I care about you, a lot, you've become my friend, one of my best friends I could say, my protector, my saving angel sometimes, I even consider you as another brother...

"A sister don't kiss her brother, Elena"...he interrupted her.

"Seriously. You can not kiss me again. I don't want you to do it."

Damon stared at her, but he saw some determination in her eyes and his voice. He freed his hands from hers. It was time then for her to admit her feelings for his brother.

"Why?"

"Don't play this game, Damon, please. You know why."

"I want you to say it."

"I can't do this anymore. I think it's best if we stop believing we are in some kind of a platonic relationship, because we are not."

"You are avoiding the answer, Elena."

"No, I am... You heard me right. I won't be in the middle of two brothers because it's not right, and because it's not what I want. As I told you once before: I am not Katherine."there were a couple of seconds of silence and she resumed talking "Now, I think that it is better if you go..."

"The hell I am going now! You just opened Pandora's box, now face it. I want you to tell me what you've been holding so long. Those feelings, emotions..."

"What do you want to hear?" she asked confused.

"The truth! That would be a good way to finish this you said you wanted to end. I think I deserve it after all."

Elena stared at him for a moment then looked to the floor. She took some deep breaths and looked back at him. She was a fool to think it was going to be easy. Nothing was ever easy with Damon.

"The truth is that I still love your brother. I love Stefan. That's the only truth I can give you. I still love him, and I would do anything in my power to get him back to me. It doesn't matter how much I would choose to let him go, my heart just won't do it. And I can't go against the desires of my heart, Damon, you of all people should know that. I never meant to cause any pain to you, or any of my friends, my family..." at this point she was feeling her eyes pooling with water, but she fight them back. "I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Damon step away from her and slowly started his way to the living room. This was the end of his dream, a dream he never thought could come true, but still had the hope. She had kissed him too. That hadn't been a dream, but he hoped so much that her love for his brother ended, and he was being a complete fool for believing so. She loved him even after telling her that he was a vampire, even after he fed on that blond girl at the founder's day ball in front of her, even after he left with Klaus, broke up with her and tried to fed on her as well. Even after he threatened to kill her. Such kind of love never dies, Klaus had said. But he hoped it did. He was mistaken all along to think that. And now... all he could feel was freedom. A weird sensation. All things cleared up. He thought he should probably be feeling sadder, but he wasn't. In some way, he felt free from his feelings for her, and that freedom felt good. He decided it was time to change his life...or unlife... or whatever.

"I don't think there's much you can do at all. Anyway, the real reason for me to be here is that we want you to move to the house, I mean, our house...or is it still yours? I can't remember exactly now..." he saw her frown trying to think about what he had just said.

"Come again?"

"Move Elena, you know, carry your stuff to our big mansion? There's plenty of space there for just the two of us, and you don't have to be here all by yourself, and we can keep an eye on you more closely".

"No, I don't... need that. I am perfectly fine here."

"God, you are so predictable! Thought that you might have a better excuse.

"Damon..."

"Sorry, the truth is that we all know you are not fine, not even close, my dear doppelganger."

"Don't call me that. And I don't want you to worry that much about me."

"Trust me, we already are worried about you, and in this way, I don't need to interrupt my drinking hours to watch out for you. And Stefan wouldn't have to stay out there until night falls."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say"?

"That I hate having to leave my whiskey home."

"Can you not do that for a moment? What's that of Stefan outside until night falls?"

" Yeah... about that..." He just said too much. "He was supposed to tell you, in fact he probably will since I am not here anymore because I have errands to make..."

"Wait! Errands? Really? Are you that bad at changing a topic of conversation?

"I went to Ric's apartment this morning to see how he was doing after that late concussion Klaus gave him, but he wasn't there. He's probably at his psycho doc's apartment, so I am heading there".

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course. Voice mail. Not Ric's style, at all. The guy believes he's a secretary and pick up all his calls. Especially mine since I am so much fun to be around."

"Seriously, Damon. Do you think something happened to him?"Elena asked starting to look worried now.

"I don't know but I'll find out." he made a pause. "That's why Stefan is coming to help you to move." saying this he headed to the front door and opened it to step outside, but before closing it he popped his head inside. "A tip of advice: tell him what you just said to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"_...but the craving is still there, I can feel it, only that now I am able to fight it like I never did before. Maybe because I am ironically getting old at this, or maybe because this time one of the two most important people in my life got hurt. As much as I want to stop thinking about her, and the things I did to her, I just can't. The guilt haunts me every day, and it's probably the cause why my humanity is completely back, probably never really left, and that's why it hurts so much. Seeing her, talking to her is even more painful than I thought it would be. It's Elena, everything about her makes..."_

Stefan stopped writing and listened intently. Someone was at the house but it could not be Damon, he was out finding about Ric's whereabouts. And then people say his brother has no humanity. He could now hear the sounds of the steps in the stairs coming to his room, and that familiar heartbeat accompanied by an even more familiar smell. _What is she doing here? _Just some more seconds and he could see her face appear in the bedroom.

"Were you ever going to tell me about your camping activities outside my house?" Elena asked angry taking him by surprise.

Stefan just looked at her. _What...?... Oh, Damon, thank you so much for your dreadful abilities at keeping secrets._

"I was going to tell you," was the only thing he could manage.

"Right. The same way you told me about drinking people blood that time"

"Are you mad at me for trying to protect you?"

"No, I am mad at you because you keep trying to let me out! I know you guys worry about me, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes, Stefan! What were you thinking? It's not like you've been not invited in before! And all the secrets, the mystery, the hints? It has to stop! If you want to protect me, or whatever the way you want to call it these days since it's not your job anymore according to your own words, you have to tell me!"

_God, she's so angry, like crazy mad angry... why is she so angry about this?_ Elena was clearly upset about the boys decisions to protect her without her knowledge, but that was something they always do, even her knowing or not. But somehow this time was different, but Stefan just could not figure out why. Elena was just trying to channel her frustrations about her feelings for him, so going behind her back was not helping, in any way.

"OK! I am sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." He stood up to level their eyes.

"Was it so terrible to knock?" she said now more quietly.

"No, Elena, I just...did not want to disturb, I told you."

"Well, that has never stopped Dam..."

She trailed off and immediately cursed herself for being so stupidly out of line. Elena looked at Stefan and he was still looking at her, but she could see his jaw tighten under the limelight. _This needs an asap explanation, Elena. FAST!_

"I...I... didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. We are still friends, right? Friends do this kind of talking... I guess" said Stefan but could not look her in the eyes anymore, so he focused on organizing an already tidy table. She just couldn't believe her eyes, ears to be more precise.

"Friends?" she repeated. "Friends? God! You really feel nothing, do you?"

"Please, let's not have this conversation again"

"Why? Because it's easier that way? Because it pains you?" she got closer to him while talking.

"Yes! It hurts me, and I am sorry to break the news for you, but I am a vampire, so the hurt is twice painful!

"So big was the love you said you felt for me, but right now I am starting to think that it wasn't that strong."

Another bad move, but it was already done. She did not care about walking on eggshells with Stefan anymore, she wanted to voice her feelings, to let him know how much she still care about him but she just keep finding this Stefan, who looked like _her_ Stefan, but wasn't able to feel and look at her the same way as before.

"Likewise." It was all the answer she got.

And somehow it hurt her more than if he hadn't said a word. She saw that hurt look again in his eyes for a tiny amount of seconds, and somehow it brought her hope. A hope that maybe everything was not a lost cause, that maybe he can be back... to her. _Keep fighting Elena, don't give up now._

"This is about Damon, isn't it?"

"We said what it had to be said about that."

"Maybe you did, but I didn't. And I need to say it, I need you to hear it from me."

This last words scared the hell out of Stefan. If her choice was Damon, he had no idea how he would handle it, how he would live his eternal life after that. The tension between him and Damon because of Elena never really went too far, just until he faced his brother that day and thanked him for being in love with his girlfriend. But there was never a real menace in that, it was only a macho show, because he knew deep down that Elena loved him. However, he could not shake the odd feeling her words gave him. He loved his brother more than anything, maybe that's why he couldn't face eternity without him, but sometime losing her was killing him inside much more. How Damon could survived the fact of having lived obsessed with Katherine for 145 years, and then found out that she never loved him was a mystery, and it must have been really hard; but having loved a girl the way he loved Elena, and lost her, was even more tragic, heartbreaking, and painful.

"You say it pains you, but what about me? Do you have any idea how I feel?"

"I don't think it's the time to discuss this, Elena."

"When, then? We can never talk about anything anymore because you keep pushing me away, and there's no need for that, Stefan. We used to talk about everything."

"That was a long time ago".

"No, it wasn't. One thing is that you don't want to remember all those things because it makes you feel bad and you don't want to feel, but it doesn't erase the fact that it happened. And I haven't forgotten. I don't want to."

"Elena..."

"Please, Stefan..." she reached for him again and he wasn't able to move this time. "Let me help you take the pain away..." Feeling her fingers in his skin make him want more touching, more kissing, more Elena, more everything, but he was not sure about being ready for that, he could hurt her. Nevertheless it was an incredible sensation really hard to resist. He took some steps away, not too many, just enough to be out of her hands reach.

"You don't get it, do you? The part where I bit you, when I hurt you, when I broke up with you? Have you forgotten all that?"

"Of course not, but this is us. It's part of our history. We have had all kinds of moments: happy, sad, incredible beautiful ones... We are a weird couple sharing an extraordinary love...

"Love? Do you really want to get in there?" Damon was now at the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I do. I am tired of this game where I am supposed to not feel anything, but I am sorry Stefan, I am human. I feel. I do not have a switch to not deal with problems and life whenever I don't want to because it's too painful. And being human also means that I just can't magically erased from my heart my feelings for you."

"Well, that certainly does sound like a difficult life" he said trying to divert the conversation. She was not going to quit now, he knew her; she was that kind of girl that keep pushing until the very end. Right now, it was all getting too heavy, she was too close, and he could hear her heart beating, see the long lashes of her eyes, her full lips. It was definitely getting dangerous.

"I know what you are doing, you want to lock me out of your life, but I can't tell if it's because you think it's safer for me, or because you really don't want me in it anymore?"

Just more stares.Eyes to lips and back to eyes.Tension all the time but none of them move away. It was an old and delicious feeling to be this close, so intimate._ She's so beautiful! If I... _

"Nothing clean is coming out of this conversation, Elena..."

"You said that I was better than both of you, but right now, I am not so sure about it." Stefan looked at her quizzically.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth." Some more steps to have him right in front of her eyes again, just a few inches away. "I am not better than anyone. Probably I am the worst of us all: I let Damon to compel Jeremy, twice; because of me Caroline is a vampire now, and Bonnie? She lost two dear people to her just trying to help me. Don't you see it? So many people have been hurt because of me, my parents, Jenna, even Ric has been killed a couple of times by now. Because of all the boys in Mystic Falls I had to fall in love with a vampire, with you. And you've been also hurt for me more times than I could count."

"If it wasn't for me then nothing of this would've happened. You would be happy with Matt maybe, and living..."

"No, Stefan. I would have been dead. Remember? You saved me."

"But if I had leave town by then, you would be alive now, and nothing of this chaos would be in your life: everything is for me, Elena."

"No, it's not. We talked about it before. Klaus would have found me here, and I would have been dead anyway. Maybe Jeremy would be here, and aunt Jenna would still be alive, Caroline would be the regular teenage girl she always was, and Bonnie's grams and mom would be alive and well. But then, if not dead, I would have been miserable, yes, miserable because I would not have known what truly loving someone was like."

That was it. She was breaking right there in front of him, pouring her heart out in her hand for him to take it again.

"And you... I hurt you more than I thought I will ever do. I kissed your brother..."

"Elena, stop..."

"...I kissed your brother, and that hurt you too. I know you, Stefan, and no matter that damn switch all you talk about, you felt that, you were hurt. The bad thing about this is that I care about Damon... but I love you, I still love you, Stefan. You."

Stefan was moved to his very soul by Elena's words this time. Her feelings, her confessions, her love still through time and terrible moments. All the excuses he had told himself until that moment for not being with her just became useless, pointless, meaningless. The memories of their times together in this same room came back to him in flashes that hit him hard and made him feel a stronger desire, a heavenly love. After all his dark periods, he could feel his love for her untouched. He knew that the moment he decided that human blood will no longer control his life, his actions, not after threatening her the way he did. Because she was not giving up on him, he could not give up too.

He felt the veins under his eyes moving, and the fangs wanting to pop out of his gums. His face was starting to change just for the fact to have her right there, for the emotions he was liberating in his heart, but she had never been afraid of him for that. Her fingers were already on his face, tracing the lines of the veins so lovingly, just like the first time when she told him not to hide from her. It seemed like it was a long time ago, but the feeling was still the same, or stronger for all the things they've been through. Only a couple of seconds that seem like eternity and Stefan could no longer think. Elena's lips were on his, kissing him as tenderly and sweet as always, making him see that all her words were true, that though they had changed because the circumstances had forced them to, their love remained intact, her love for him remained intact. She broke the kiss, and while holding his face, rested her forehead on his to look him in the eyes once more. Stefan's face was now back to normal, as it always did every time she kissed him.

"After all that has happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you," she whispered and he smiled.

"Sounds like you need new phrases because these are getting old fashioned."

"My ex vamp boyfriend used to like them. Thank you very much," she was now openly smiling and her arms were around his neck.

He was somehow fighting all the feeling inside of him still. The reason: no clue.

"Elena, I can't..."

"Don't say you can't when you haven't even tried. We can do this, Stefan. Together. You and me. Always."

She hold him this time as tight and loving as she could. Stefan buried his face in her hair. God, he was not aware of how much he had missed this contact, to feel her hair through his hands, her body rested on him... And the words unable to be captive anymore, escaped his lips.

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too,"she answered back.

Now it was a complete surrender to all emotions and feelings hidden for months. The same room that saw them brought to physical their love for the first time, was now the witness of their reunion. Sweet contacts of lips became hotter, passionate, lost in control. Hands started to move up and down in bodies already discovered. Clothes became tangled with a deliciously perfumed long brown hair, in sheets, and pillows, and human sounds. Free will became the slogan of the moment because the sensitiveness and loyalty in passion can no longer be measured by a simple kiss, but a complete possession of each other's bodies, souls, and hearts. Passion and love can not always be experienced together, and when achieve it turns out to be magical, a supernatural event. That day Stefan and Elena discovered it.

Simply and plainly because their kind of love will never die.


	3. Chapter 3

**_First of all, I wanna thank you all for reading. I thought about leaving it in two chapters but I got excited with comments and so I continue writing. I hope you all don't think about murdering me after this LOL._**

**_ All reviews, ideas, and comments are more than welcome, specially ideas since I am starting to run out of them. _**

**_ I own nothing more than my love for these two great characters.  
><em>**

When Elena woke up she could see the darkness in the room, and the lights were coming only from the candles everywhere. She smiled and closed her eyes again trying to hold the memory. For a minute nothing seemed to have life in there; she could not even feel Stefan's breathing next to her and she suddenly opened her eyes afraid that all might have been only a dream. But she was pretty sure that it wasn't. It couldn't. Stefan was not there though; she was all by herself and this was _his_ room. Their desperate and rough kisses, his smell, his hands on her body and her hair, the feeling of his weight above her were not part of a fantasy. It had happened.

She got up from bed and started to dress herself. Her being naked under the sheets proved her case that it was not her imagination, but she was not sure of anything anymore these days. For a moment she thought about wearing one of Stefan's shirts but quit. Then changed her mind and traded her shirt for one of his. It would not be the first time. _It will be like wearing him_, she thought to herself smiling. _God, Elena, you can have really stupid thoughts..._

"I can see that you are very fast at making suitcases," said Damon from the door while drinking his usual dose of blood from a glass.

"And you really have very bad manners, do you know that?"

"I know. And... I don't care."

"Well, there's this rule," said Elena while putting her shoes on, "about knocking on other people's doors, whether it is a room, or a house."

"Your point?"

"My point? Are you crazy? What if I were not presentable or something?", he scoffed at this and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard you pulling your clothes on. And this house sometimes is like a real damn boarding house where everyone just gets in and out whenever they want, so if I were you I'd be presentable most of the times, or lock the door for the matter."

"I was asleep, you idiot."

"You are not now."

"Can we stop having this stupid conversation?" she asked exasperated. She took a moment to consider asking him what she wanted to know...

"Yes, Stefan is downstairs talking to Caroline. You know what? Sometimes I think of her as the little sis we never had."

"Seriously? I thought you did not like Caroline that much. You call her blond Barbie vamp all the time".

"You must be really bad at English in school, I mean, you do have problems with past tenses. I _CALLED_ her that way; there's another blond vamp these days in town," he said smiling while nosing in Stefan's desk.

"Yes, there is. An original one of that. But I still don't know why you say that about Caroline." Elena was now next to him, getting ready to get out of the room.

"Well, she has helped us and saved our butts, mine and Stefan; my baby bro helped her to cope with this new life style, and we saved her too... so, it's like we are the three musketeers, right? I mean, when Stefan wants to connect and it's out of his misery and guilty mode," he said still smiling at her.

"You slept with her, Damon."

"When she was human, Elena. Now I am referring to her afterlife moment. Actually I can't really tell why. But, hey...my best friend is a vampire slayer who was wounded by a killer at large, so... thinking about Caroline as a sis, it's not that weird, I guess."

"I guess not." _Damon, always with a new line of thought_. "Do you know what she's doin...?"

"I just heard them talking about Bonnie's mom." Damon said looking her straight in the eyes. "You are very predictable, remember?"

Elena said nothing this time, just nodded and gave him one of her I-won't-discuss-with-you-now look. She turned around and went downstairs to find Stefan. Damon stood there still smelling her shampoo even when she was already at the low of the stairs. He hadn't heard her pulling her clothes on, somehow he thought he might found her still asleep. Catch a glimpse of her more closely._ They are back together, you dick. Get over it! _He just wished it could be that simple, though it has started to hurt less. By the time she got to the living room Caroline and Stefan were there, still talking, more like whispering. The vamps heard her approaching and quit the conversation. Caroline smiled at her sincerely and worried, but Stefan looked uncomfortable. As much as Elena tried to convince herself that Stefan's reaction to her presence was weird, she just couldn't.

"Oh, my gosh, Elena!" said the blond girl while she gave Elena a warm hug. "I know, I should have called you sooner. But don't go disappearing like that!"

"What are you talking about?" asked confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, it's nothing. It's just that... we haven't talked since Abby's thing, you know. And I was kinda worry when nobody picked up the phone at your place. I have left you three messages."

"I must have forgotten my cell at home".

"Don't do that again, Elena! Thank God that I though about calling Stefan. It was the first place I thought about. He told me you were here."

"See? Nothing to worry about then."

"Yes. Fortunately. I just wanted to check up on you. I've been away lately, trying to help Bonnie and her mom and all. But I thought that you might still need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Caroline. It means a lot to me." She made a long pause. "How's she doing?"

"Bonnie doesn't say anything, but I know she misses you, the fact of having you around; I can be really annoying and bossy sometimes. Right now, she's just not ready to face you; you understand that, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I would not want to face me either."

"Don't worry, you'll see that in the blink of an eye, there will be the three of us again." said Caroline trying to cheer her up, and Elena just nodded with a sad smile." OK. I have to go now. Call me if you need anything, please? And don't forget your phone in places. Ah... and Stefan?... I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back as soon as I know something."

Caroline waved and hugged Elena one more time before exiting the Salvatore's mansion. Elena stood there watching awkwardly as Stefan took a place in the couch without saying a word. She went to sit next to him. This was definitely nothing like she expected when she thought about the two of them going back together.

"Hey."

"Hey," he answered back.

"I think we have something more to discuss than some 'heys' ".

"Yes, you are right." Elena could see his jaw all tight. "We need to talk, but not here."

"Oh, don't mind me", said Damon while pulling his jacket on and opening the door. "I've got things to do: blood bags to rob, people to compel, plans to ruin... just my usual busy schedule. But you children, behave or I won't be back bearing gifts!"

With that he closed the door and left the two of them alone in the house. Elena was incredibly anxious. But somehow Stefan seemed more nervous. He could not fight his feelings for her anymore a couple of hours ago. But just like guilt assaults him after a Ripper stage, some kind of remorse came to haunt him, making him feel selfish for wanting her in spite of all this craziness, this chaotic world they have been living through.

"He just couldn't resist the urge to say the last word", she said trying to ease the tension.

"It's Damon. He never resists any urge."

"Apparently". She stared at him but he still wouldn't look back at her. "Stefan, would you please look at me, and tell me what's going on? Because I feel like if instead of being happy and glad, you are all...gloomy."

"I have my reasons."

"You have... no, you don't! Not with me! Not anymore!"

"Especially with you. What happened today..." He made a very long pause; he thought he was not going to be able to say it, not looking her in the eyes, but he had to. "I think we've made a mistake."

"A what? You are certainly not calling what happened a mistake!"

"I don't mean to sound heartless...

"Really? Because that's exactly the way it sounds", she said now feeling all confused and sad. "What do you mean by a mistake anyway? I thought we talked about it..."

"We didn't, Elena! We just let ourselves be carried by what we assume is still in our hearts!"

"I did not assume anything, Stefan! I know how I feel about you, I've always have and you know it."

"But it's never been dangerous for you to be with me. Now, it is."

"Why? Because you are on a ripper phase?"

"Yes! That's why! It's not easy to vamp out in front of the woman you love, wanting to drain every once of blood from her body. It's a feeling you will never understand, ever! And I am not asking you to do it."

"I helped you before, remember?"

"It's not the same. I wanted to get better back then, I wanted to get rid of all the bad things I did but you showed me there was another way to deal with it, and my love for you was stronger, and I could fight all that. I am not sure if I can do that this time."

"You will, I'll help you again. You can be your old self, you just need to want it bad enough."

"I don't want to be that person!" He got up from the sofa and started pacing. "I can't be that person, I don't know if I am able to be old Stefan again, not after all I've done, and yet I still don't know what I am capable of doing to anyone, to you. Because I relish in human blood, Elena, it's in my nature and I am not going to stop, I don't want to. This is who I am, what I am. I don't want to sound like I am drowning myself in an ocean of self pity here, but as hard as it may seem, this is the truth, this is our truth."

"Are you saying that you rather be that person? That you have given up already?"

"I am not proud of myself, but I don't want to feel more guilty about it. And every time I see you, that's how I feel. You make me feel guilty for taking pleasure in human blood when it should be so normal to me."

"You can not be serious."

"It's done, Elena. It was epic, but... reality finally came and set in. It's time for ourselves to let our love story go."

She felt like her heart skipped a beat and the air in her lungs escaped through her mouth; for a couple of seconds Elena actually forgot how to breathe. She could not see him anymore while her eyes were invaded by tears. He was standing there, asking her to forget how much they have loved each other, to forget their love story, to give up on him and let him go. It was not being easy for him either; she was the woman he'll ever love no matter what; she is and will always be the love of his life. But he was not in control, he can't be around her, he doesn't trust himself around her, not yet. And he will never forgive himself if he hurt her again. So, he had to let her go, push her away for good so she could have the life she was supposed to without him, as a regular human being, as a normal teenager. He just needed to be strong enough.

"How can you ask me that?" she was not fighting her tears anymore. "After all we've been through, how can you, specially you, ask me that?"

"It's for the best. Relationships between vampires and humans never end well. You should know that by now."

"What kind of lame Twilight thing crap of excuse is that?" she asked angry and desperate now.

"Now you sound like Damon."

"Don't bring him into this. This is a decision you are making for both of us, but I have not asked you to do it."

"No, Elena. It's a decision I am making for me. And this time it has nothing to do with me being compelled by Klaus, or trying to protect you from him. I just want you to accept that."

"So, what is this then? A clean break up?" He did not answer. "It doesn't matter how much I reach to you, how much I try to help you deal with this situation, you just seem not to want your humanity all back in. You don't want to feel the pain, and thus you are denying love too. Our love, Stefan. If that means so little to you right now, then there's nothing I could do... There's nothing I want to do," she said sadly.

She too got up from the sofa where she had remained all the time. Stefan was attempting to remain with his not feeling anything face, but he was crumbling apart inside. He was really trying hard not to feel the emptiness since the peace of his mind was long gone. It was an every day struggle, and this time it was getting the best of him even though she knew nothing about it. Elena reached the doorknob and looked back once again before opening the big wooden door.

"You should really be so dark inside when your craving for blood has become bigger than your love for me."

**_That's it! I'll wait for reviews. Hope you like it. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's another. I'm writing more than I thought I would be able to. Hope you can forgive any mistake in grammar, English is not my mother tongue so... Enjoy it.**_

_**As usual: nothing is mine, just a bit of the story line in here and my love for the couple. **_

"You did what?"

"Save me the lecture, Caroline." She was just staring at Stefan with an astonished expression in her face while the three of them were sitting at the Grill's bar.

"I was not going to say anything," she said while trying to reach the bottle of whiskey a little bit annoyed, but Damon slapped her hand and took the bottle instead.

"Sure you were," he said while challenging Caroline with a stare. "Because you, my brother, are being incredibly stupid. What were you thinking?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let it go."

"It's that... I don't understand. You can get well if you want to, Stefan. I mean, it's not as if you haven't done it before. You and Elena always looked so good together, you are like... my fairy tale couple." Damon almost drowned in his drink trying to hide a laugh. "What?"

"Don't want to ruin the moment for you, Barbie, but everything in life has an end. And this life we are living is anything but a fairy tale."

"Sure. You are saying that because you are also in love with her," said Caroline seriously looking at him. "It will serve so good to your cause for them to end up things."

"Right now, I am beyond that."

"Really? Because you are not exactly helping."

"What are you talking about? I am here, ready to wipe away his tears."

"This is not funny. Why do you always have to make a joke out of everything?" she asked.

"Just knock it off, both of you. I don't want to make it the headline of the day. We have more important issues in our hands."

"Yes, we do, like trying to kill an entire original vampire family, and... Guess what? We have no particular weapons in our hands."

"I think we should give them a break," said Caroline. "Take a break ourselves, too. At this moment there is nothing but worries about who is getting killed next, and every time we are the ones who suffer a casualty. I only want a normal day without dealing with vampires, original or not, werewolves, all that stuff... Suddenly going to school, doing homework, organizing a decade dance does not sound like a bad idea at all."

"Well, that's something difficult since you are a vampire yourself, but... good luck with that," said Damon mocking at her.

"I presume you are not talking about forgetting everything Klaus has done."

"Of course not, I am just saying... let's call it a day. All of this is because we keep pushing him over the edge and every time he answers back with more blood for us, more killing, more pain. I am tired of that."

"He has to pay for what he did to me; for what he had done to all of us," said Stefan.

"Don't listen to her, she is only saying that because the guy gives her jewelry and smiles like an idiot to her presence," said Damon while pouring himself another drink. "I saw you at the ball and I know exactly how distracted he can be around you. Are you starting to return his feelings?"

"Don't be so stupid! I know he has to pay, Stefan, and I am perfectly fine with it... the thing is... saving Elena is always top priority for you guys, for all of us but there's always a point when is somebody else the one who gets hurt. This time it was Abby, but next time it can be Matt, or my mom, or even Tyler. I only want you to think very well about the plan you have for bringing him down before actually putting it into practice."

"She might have a point in that. We suck every damn time we come up with a plan to kill that bastard." said Damon. "Though we wouldn't have to wait too long to find out if our next attempt will be the right one."

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"Don't worry, brother. I'll let you know as soon as I have all tied up." he said and stood up to get out of the bar. "Hey, man, don't let these kids with the bottle here. They are underage."

"What's wrong with you?" asked an angry Caroline after an smiling Damon who got out.

"Forget about him. He's trying to piss you off."

"Well, he's good at it. Can I have at least an orange juice?"she said to the bartender so they can chat freely.

"Have you found out something about what I told you?"

"I've been asking questions, but it's not that easy. Digging up on Katherine's descendants is not exactly why I would call a snap; there's little information about the Pierce or the Petrova family, even compelling people. Whoever I've asked about it didn't have a clue what I am talking about most of the times. But I guess you knew that would happen."

"Yes, it can be difficult, and dangerous, it needs to be done though. It can't be so difficult for you since you are Elena's friend."

"You are her boyfriend, oh wait, let me correct that: you _were_ her boyfriend, thanks to your own martyr sense of stupidity I can say that phrase in past tense now," answered a sarcastic Caroline, but Stefan did not want to misguide the conversation.

"And I am also a Salvatore. Everyone will start wondering about me and the relationship of my family with Katherine at that time."

"And what exactly makes you think that they won't when I show up asking about her?"

"Because there was not a Caroline Forbes back in 1864, at least not one who looked exactly like you. There are some people who might remember, have pictures, keep records, journals just like the founding families in Mystic Falls did, and that can be a problem. I can't take that risk, not yet. You, on the other hand, can think on a great excuse for the investigation, I am sure you have one by now."

"Actually, I do. But I'm still in the dark about why Katherine's bloodline is so important for vampires. Obviously both Salvatore and Mikaelson men have been infatuated with the women of that family. First her, now Elena."

"It's more than that, Caroline. And that's exactly what we need to find out. We have to get beyond what everyone knows, get to the source. Klaus has not been very secretive about why he needs Elena's blood, but I bet that there's more to it."

"This whole thing is driving me crazy. I can't have my normal day, can I?" Stefan shook his head. "I'll see what else I can find out."

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself. This is about saving Elena's life, not putting her or you in more danger."

"You could have told her that. I am sure she would understand, and help us at the same time. And this part time task would be a hell lot easier."

"Nah. We know Elena very well. She would be against anything if that put any of her friends in danger: which means you in this case. Even when you are not, actually, in danger. She likes acting like a martyr."

"Says the one who let her go for the same reason."

"I am just saying that we need to be careful because if Klaus or Rebekah only suspect that we are investigating so far back in vampire history, they are probably gonna get very irritated about it."

"Yes, and they don't do irritated very well. I get it. I better be going then."

Caroline said goodbye and headed for the door. The vampire stood there for some more minutes before exiting too. The day outside was starting to change, so he decided to go home and wait for any news there. Somehow school did not sound as attractive as it did for Caroline. His head and heart were not in the mood to stay around wasting time. So, Stefan decisively did up a bit the zipper of his coat, placed his hands in its pockets and started to walk. There was no rush this time, no need to get to a big house where there was no one expecting him, no need to hurry to visit certain house painted in white. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Then it happened: when crossing the park he saw her and immediately stopped in his tracks; the same thing did Elena when she almost missed him. They remained like that for several silent, long seconds looking at each other without saying a word. They haven't seen since the hurtful and disappointing conversation they had the day before_._ S_he probably hates me by now_. Elena recovered her breath and talked first; she had learned to take the initiative all the time.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'll live. Were you at the Grill?" When he nodded she continued talking. "I am looking for Caroline. She is supposed to meet me there. Did you see her?"

"You just missed her." He limited himself to answering her questions; deflecting the conversation will take them both—especially him—to dangerous grounds.

"Oh..."

"Why do you need her?" he couldn't help asking.

"I... nothing. I'll talk to her later. Thanks." She went straight passed him and let him with the feeling of not being helpful at all. Not wanting him to be helpful to her. She was hurt, and wanted him to know that. He was cool with it. _Of course I am not cool with it; I'll never be cool with it. _But those were the consequences for trying to keep her safe. However it was clear that she was looking for Caroline because of something.

"If you tell me what it is maybe I can help you," the words came out of his mouth before he could snap it shut. He had no clue about what he was doing; he should have kept walking to the nowhere he was going, but he wasn't able nor wanted to let her go yet. It worked. Elena turned around and closed the distance between them.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I hope that it's not trying to turn me into an insane person because I've had enough for a lifetime."

"What?"

"One minute you love me so much, and the next one you break up with me giving me some poor excuse which I haven't completely believed, but since it was your decision, I accepted it. And now, for some reason you think I might need your assistance... Stefan, I love you, but I am not that desperate." _Keep telling that lie to yourself, Elena, maybe you'll believe it at the end of the day. You are absolutely and completely desperate. _

"No, I..." a loss for words, again. How does she always manage to make him lose the line of thought by only staring at him like that? "I know Caroline is out of town making some preparations for an event, something to do with school." _Great, now you are lying to her face. When exactly do these lies start? _"She told me something about it at the Grill, that's why I offered to help you."

"So, you are doing this out of pity?"

"Of course not, Elena. How can you think that of me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Especially if it is about you. You keep acting like..." She let out a deep breath, but at the end she couldn't help telling him the truth. He seemed genuinely interested so she gave in. "I want to go and see Jeremy in Denver. I miss him. That house seems so big for me."

"I thought Damon had told you to move in with us..."

"He did, but there's no need for that."

"Elena..." he started to say but she cut him short.

"Stefan, I am fine. I am not that useless and crippled Elena anymore. I couldn't be her for much longer. You said it yourself: I am tougher now, stronger."

"I know that, but at least you can stay with us for a while because living at that house... you have lost so many people, there are so many memories..."

"They are all not bad, I have many good ones, and they remind me of all the people I've loved, all the people I've shared my live with in there."_ You are one of those good ones._ "Someone told me once that memories are too important. I agree and that's why I want to hold on to all of my memories. Moving in with you both will not help me to get rid of any of them, not that I want to... your house is also full of them." He didn't reply this time; there was nothing he could really say. He also had those memories so fresh in his mind. Old ones that look like recent ones, and recent ones that were giving him a heartache, an unbearable nostalgia. "Caroline agreed to go with me. We were going to talk about it but... I can see that something else came up. Whenever I think about doing something normal, here comes life reminding me that it's never that easy."

"I can go with you," said Stefan after a while.

"Seriously?"she asked with an skeptical look. "Why would you do that?"

"Because what happened between us does not mean that I would let you alone if you need me." He got closer to her without noticing. "You never abandoned me. You never gave up on me, I owe it to you."

"No, thanks. I don't want you to do it because you feel like you are in my debt."

"That would not be the only reason, Elena."

"What the other reasons are then?"

At that point Stefan thought that it would be probably safer if he backed down. _Man, can you just keep your mouth shut?_ It had been really painful treating her the way he did; making her believe that he did not want her around him anymore when it was the complete opposite. And now... his offer was at odds with all he had said the day before. Suddenly, he found himself focused in her mouth, in her soft, sweet lips... Maybe making a road trip with her was not the best idea to let her go after all. Being away from her was like fighting the urge he had to drink human blood at the beginning; he kept fighting what he wanted the most, and eventually he always gave in. He couldn't; this whole thing was for her, and there were no perks for it, he had to be strong. Elena was also in a rush of thinking herself; she had missed him so much that she was willing to do all in her power to get him back. But doubts and a recent broken heart had made her a little unsure about things, and now about accepting him to go with her.

"I don't think it would do us any good if you go with me."

"Probably not, but you can't go by yourself. It's not safe."

"I thought being around you was not safe either," she said looking deep into his green eyes.

"You are right. It's not, but you going alone is even more dangerous than being with me."

"I still have some other people who I can go with."

"I know that."

More silence. It was amazing how long they could stare into each other's eyes without breathing a word. Stefan just wanted to reach out and touch her face, feel her hair between his fingers, hold her tight. It was as if they were in a dream where he never pushed her away, where he was a mortal just like her, and they were only two silly teenagers who had the rest of their lives to love each other. The sounds around him snapped him back to reality, making him aware that they were still in a public place, that he was still a vampire eternally in love with the human doppelganger. It took also Elena sometime to recover the line of conversation and answer. Having him there, looking him straight in the eyes brought to her mind the beautiful and precious hours they had shared the day before in his house, and almost forget about the sad moment she just had after that. An answer on her part was in order:

"OK then. Pick me up tomorrow early in the morning. You are driving."

Said this she turned around and went back home. If Stefan wanted to play the we are nothing more than friends game, she could play it too, even if it was another pretending. She had told him she would have been miserable, and now going back to an empty house made her feel that way. Her life was a complete mess. So many losses, so much pain. And just when she thought that after all the things she went through she would finally have him back to deal with all the sorrow, everything fell apart. She would not give up, not only because of her love for Stefan, but because she owe it to herself. She felt like she deserved some happiness among all the disaster her life has become. It was a selfish thinking, but human beings tend to be selfish in the most awkward moments. She'll have to run out of opportunities first to finally convinced herself that his love for her had finally died. Deep down, she only could not miss the chance to spend the day with him, watch for herself if the man she loved was really lost. If he was, then she had no other choice than to let him go too.

**Reviews are more than welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay this time. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote it. Sorry about any possible mistakes. **_

_**As usual, I own nothing of the series, only my own version of the story and my love for Stelena.**_

"_A wish for this day not to be one full of remorse for having pushed her away again. Making a road trip together is probably not the best idea to stay away, but I can't help wanting to be around her. The guilt keeps being with me all the time, and so is my undying love for her. I am still fighting, and the daily struggle for my soul seems to be bearing fruits at last. I can finally control myself around human blood; I can sense it, smell it, see it without immediately vamping out or trying to bleed someone dry. The last thing I want is to go back to my darkest days. The last thing I want is her to see me go back there."_

Stefan closed his journal and squeezed his eyes shut. He had stopped writing daily in it by the time his relationship with Elena improved. He had lived alone, in secret for so many years, but when he had her, her love, when they had each other... all those things he felt like writing were pointless because he had someone he could talk to. But old habits die hard, and he resumed journaling when he came back home after his little deathly trip with Klaus. Stefan shoved both hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh. A glance outside make him aware that it was still dark but the sun was about to come up in a short time. He stood up and went downstairs to get ready to pick Elena up. He was already next to his car when Damon appeared besides him.

"I hope you are not using the car now to go and get some squirrels from other woods. I thought we were past that."

"Morning to you too, Damon."

"Where are you going so early?"

"What do you care? You are not a morning people, so what are YOU doing up so early?"

"Don't answer my question with another question. It's rude. Where are you going, Stefan?"

_He won't give up on the questioning... as usual. _

"Elena is feeling lonely at her house; she misses her brother. She wants to go and check up on him."

"And...?"

"I can't let her go alone."

"Of course, you wouldn't be the knight in shining armor if you did. But here's my doubt: I thought you told her you did not want to be with her. Was it that way or am I losing my abilities to follow a conversation?"

"I did," was the only thing he said. He didn't feel like explaining himself to Damon that much.

"Well? Do you want to elaborate?"

"Caroline is not available; she isn't speaking with Bonnie yet..."

"...and I am a lousy idea as a partner road..." Damon interrupted him.

"...so I offered to accompany her. Not a big deal."

"You've become such a liar. I know Elena, the doer of goods works, the savior and protector of everyone, especially if it's family. This is important to her, so... it's important to you."

"Then you know why I did it, genius. I don't want her to go alone. Klaus is still out there, we don't know what his next move will be."

"OK, you are right. Just be careful."

"I didn't know you care, brother."

"I am saying this for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are not allowed to play with anyone's feelings, especially Elena's. She didn't want me. Fine. But I'll be there to protect her from anything, anyone, even from you. So, don't mess her around."

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this."

"Yes, you have to. Stop acting like a dick because we all know that's my favorite position in the family and I've worked my ass for years to earn it. The lie you decided to tell her to keep her away might not work if you keep being around her like a thirsty predator."

"You are being redundant there."

"Don't try to outsmart me. I am most sure what you said it was a nonsense, something so typical of your own kitschy Stefan stuff, and still don't know how the hell she believed you. But you can't lie to me, brother."

"Is there a point in all this chat?"

"Pick a band: either you love her or not. Just don't play with her."

Damon was looking him straight in the eyes, in his all serious big brother act face. Stefan was about to punch him away just to get him off his back but it would be an unnecessary waste of energy. And it was Damon. The man was in love with Elena, of course he would do anything to protect her. An honest conversation long overdue between them was in the horizon. Stefan decided to keep it as short as it was possible but as honest as it could be.

"If you think that I'm playing with Elena's feelings, then you don't know me at all, you don't know what truly love someone means."

"Oh, come on! Are you really gonna give me that speech? To me? I love a woman by century."

"Yes, and apparently they are all from the Petrova line."

"I'm not the only one, bro."

"No, but I don't get obsessed with them. Not for over a century." Damon stared at him. "I love Elena, you know that, and that's exactly why I had to let her go."

"Bullshit! You let her go because it was easier: you can't get over the fact of being a vampire after 147 years. You can't stand being a vampire in love with a human. Admit it."

"I am well aware of what I am, Damon."

"You have to stop being ashamed of it then. The moment you accept what you really are, you'll be free to love her completely again, minus the guilt. And she will accept you back... and everything will be rainbows and unicorns. Again."

"She already did that once and looked how it ended."

"No, she accepted the bunny-slash-squirrel eater vampire. I am talking about her accepting the vampire who feeds on human blood because it's his nature, because he needs it to survive and not only some drops to gain his strength. We are creatures of the supernatural, Stefan. We are not regular people, hell, we are not even people, we are dead! Most of all around us have come to terms with what we are, why can't you just do it?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Damon was never that profound in a conversation, at least not for the sake of it. They were usually at each other's throats—as most brothers are—but Stefan could feel real concern in his brother's voice this time. A need to help him to deal with his issues.

"We are Salvatores, we are doomed... but that doesn't mean that at least one of us cannot have real love in his life."

He turned around and headed back to the house. Stefan was left there a little bit confused by his answer. Was Damon really accepting that whatever he thought was going on between him and Elena was over? Was this his way to show Stefan that he was going to move on? Suddenly he felt sorry for him: loving Katherine, then Elena, and them both never loved him back. It must have been hard for Damon. He felt then more respect for him. His choices were rarely the right ones but they were all led by love most of the times: for Katherine, for Elena, for him. Stefan convinced himself that everything was probably going to be better between them now. _He'll be fine. Let's just hope then he does not need another 145 years to get over it. _

Elena looked once again to her cellphone._ It's just one minute since the last time you checked._ She couldn't sleep well last night so she got up early and made some coffee to make it through the day, but caffeine was already getting to her nerves. She went to check his purse to see if she had everything she might need for the umpteenth time that morning and decided to change her jacket. Again. But midway the stairs she heard the engine of a car stopping and after a minute or so someone was knocking at the door. The change of coat was left to be rescheduled then. She went to open the door and found Stefan in the threshold. As charming as ever, looking incredibly hot in his awesome leather jacket, and that... _how Bonnie called it?_ Romantic stare, yes. She loved that romantic stare since the moment she met him at school that day.

"Hi."

"Hi. Just let me grab my purse and my coat," she answered him while doing as she said. He didn't even get into the house.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready yet," he said when she closed the door and was now looking at him. "I mean, it's... pretty early."

"I told you to be here early. Why wouldn't I be ready then?"

"I don't know..." he opened the car door for her and felt her perfume when she passed next to him and a certainty: _This trip is gonna be the torture of my life. _

But it was gonna be the torture for both of them. At least until they decided to talk about their real and true feelings again. Not likely to happen any time soon. The road to Denver was quiet, a little bit of radio sometimes, a bit of music others which Stefan left to Elena's choice. He secretly wanted to please her and spoiled her as much as he could. They did not do too much talk and mainly avoid what they wanted to actually talk about. Lots of longing stares were exchanged; blank and awkward moments when none of them could really say a word without remembering their past together; brief encounters of hands, touches that send shivers to both their bodies. Stefan was right: it was torture, but he wouldn't change it for anything else. They've never made a road trip when they were together, at least not one like this. There were those days at the lake house which turned out to be a real mess at the end. But the first hours were the best ones they had in a long time. Those little precious moments made their love stronger, complete, natural, safe. As love between two people should be.

Jeremy was happy to see his big sister again. He was somehow strange to see her with Stefan since as far back as he could remember he was not everyone's favorite, but Elena had been in love with him since the first moment and giving the fact that he wasn't acting as the asshole Jeremy remembered, everything could be forgotten just to watch his sister smile again. Because Elena was smiling all the time, for no particular reason, she seemed to go back to just being the teenager in love and happy that Jeremy could see again after their parents died. And the reason was Stefan again. So no grudge, only spending a lovely day with his sister. _A lovely day in family._ It was already dark when Jeremy was seeing them both off.

" Do you really have to go? It's late, you could spend the night here."

"There's no need for that. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because it feels like a shower is coming."

"What? Now you are the weather man?" said Elena and her brother smiled. "Don't worry."

"Fine. Anyway I am so happy you came. You really surprised me."

"Then I am happy too because that's what I wanted. It was a very nice day we had today. I'll come around more often to see you."

"God, I hope you are not checking up on me all the time now. You'll make me look bad in front of my friends."

"I will always look after you, Jeremy. You are my brother. You are my family."

"Well, now you have Stefan back." They both look at each other and then at Jeremy. Elena tried to correct his brother, saying that he was wrong assuming that, but Stefan beat her.

"Yes, she does. She will always have me."

She wasn't able to say a word then, and Stefan slightly smiled at her which made her heart beat a little bit faster. _Don't get too excited, he's saying that only to keep Jeremy calm. _

"Well, call me. I want to know more about you or I'll be forced to show up here more frequently as I said, and you are not going to be so proud of your sis then."

"I promise I will." They hugged and he opened her door while Stefan sat in the driver's seat. "Have a safe trip back. And call me to know you guys get home fine."

"I will."

Elena kissed her brother good bye and Jeremy watched the car getting small as far as it was getting away. Soon it only became a red spot on the street, and then it was gone when it made a turn three blocks away. The inside of the car remained silent for some minutes until Elena couldn't hold it anymore.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You didn't let me correct Jeremy. I want to know why."

"Because there was nothing to correct."

"Of course there was, I don't have you back. After all the lies I've been piling up for a year, I just don't want to lie anymore, and certainly not to my brother."

"He'll live. It's not as bad as compelling him to forget." _OK, that was absolutely unnecessary and rude_. Elena just stared at him in amazement. "I am sorry, that came a little bit harsh than I wanted. I mean, there's no harm for him in knowing the truth about us. It doesn't affect him too much, right?"

"I guess not."

"See? All good."

"How can you say 'all good' as if everything was really okay, Stefan?"

"Why worrying about something when there's nothing we can do about it now? Klaus won't go away, nor is Bonnie, or Caroline. Mystic Falls won't be anywhere farther than it was when we left. So stop brooding over it for a moment and enjoy the ride."

Elena rolled her eyes. He was always changing the topic of the conversation whenever she wanted to go deep into it. She decided to shut up the rest of the way home and focused on the road. A thunder was heard loud somewhere in the distance and she jumped in her seat. Stefan looked more closely to the sky and saw that there were no stars; it was all covered by clouds which made it look somehow reddish. Another thunderclap and a lightning were heard even louder as if they were right in front of them. Two minutes later a heavy rain started to fall. He didn't stop the car, somehow focused on trying to drive as safely as it could be possible, but Elena was not moving anymore. She was remembering having seen a bridge somewhere ahead of them. They should probably cross that bridge to get at least to a place where they could be safe from the rain. All of a sudden memories started to come in flashbacks to her mind: her parents, the Wickery bridge, the sunken car, too much water, her waking up in the hospital, the cemetery and Jeremy crying over their graves. She stiffened in her seat and held her purse tight. The rain grew worse as minutes passed by and she simply wasn't able to let his mind think of something else than that day when her parents died. When she almost died. She didn't want to die. She couldn't. She was only 18 years old and she hasn't even been able to have the love of her life with her. She hasn't decided about many things in her life yet. There was so much she had still to do, to think about, to plan. She needed more time. Suddenly she had the certainty that she was going to die and it seemed as if she hadn't said to all the people she loved how sorry she was about all the mess she had brought to their lives; how important they were all to her, how much they meant to her. She hadn't talked to Bonnie, to Caroline, to Matt. She hadn't been good enough to convince Stefan of her she was going to be just another name in the stone next to her parents' graves._ Here lies Elena Gilbert... Oh, God! I don't want to die. I can't die. Not yet. Not like this. _

"Stefan..." her voice was like a whisper.

"What?" He could barely hear her.

"Stefan, stop the car... please..."

"Are you okay?" He looked at her and then did as she told. She was freaking pale and breathing heavily, as if longing for air. He began to worry. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"I... I can't... this rain... there's a bridge... like my parents that day... I don't want to die," she was on the verge of tears now.

"Hey," he grabbed her face with his hands and forced her to look at him in the eyes. He spoke slowly, trying to calm her down. "You are not going to die. I won't let you die, the same way I didn't let you die that day, like you didn't let me die all those times back then."

"But..."

"Listen to me, it's hell out here, we have to keep going or the car will get stuck. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." For a moment she was able to really look at him and understand what he was saying. She was with Stefan. She was safe, she's always been safe with him.

"OK."

"There's a motel a couple of miles ahead. We are not going to cross that bridge, not now. We don't have to leave the city under this rain. I am not going to. But I need you to calm down."

She nodded slowly and Stefan started the car again. He did not want to let go of her face but the road was getting really dangerous under that ugly rain. It was more like a damn downpour. They should have listened to Jeremy. The kid's been living in that city enough time to know the weather there. A couple of miles ahead he could see some lights, and they both were relieved when they spotted the sign. He parked the car and got out to help her. The rain was not getting any better, so they got really soaked just to get inside the motel. Luckily there were rooms available. Stefan never thought they had to spend the night some place else; if it weren't for the rain, they would make it to Mystic Falls without problems. Less of all he thought about having to spend the night with her, after all that's happened. He was about to nod when the clerk asked if they wanted separate rooms but he found himself shaking his head instead. _I have to protect her. I promised, I can't do that from across the hall._ Then he looked at her. Elena had not pay attention to the conversation he had with the clerk, she was still in some kind of shock, looking straight to the rain outside. Stefan got the key and approached her.

"Let's go."

She left herself be carried by his hands. She was not going to fight anything tonight. She was tired, really tired, and wet. And freaking cold. The room was nothing special, but it looked clean enough as to spend the night. Stefan felt her trembling.

"You need to get your clothes off. They are all wet, and you might catch a cold."

"If catching a cold was my top problem I'd be more than happy with it," she mumbled.

"There's no need for you to get sick."

"You are also wet." She said when she looked at his clothes, and then to his eyes.

"There's no chance on earth that I am going to get sick, is there?" She smiled at this and he was happy to see her face lighting up a little. "Let me get you some towels."

He disappeared in the bathroom for some minutes while she made a quick tour glance around the room. He popped out again with two towels in his hands and gave them both to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"What about you?"

"I am OK. There's another one in there, but we need to get you dry first: your hair alone needs just one towel."

He didn't want to remember that, but being in a room together with her was like a catalyst to make him think on all the moments they had shared. All the times they had bathed together, and she ended up using two towels all the time because her hair was too long, and he loved it that way. He got used to have an odd number of towels in his bathroom by now. Elena took the towels and wrapped her hair in one of them. They looked into each other's eyes when their hands contacted. For a moment she thought about going to the bathroom to change her clothes, but something pushed her not to. She stood there and took her jacket off. And then she could see it in his eyes: the fire, the tenderness, the passion, the lust. He still loved her, but he was not going to admit it._ He has to, or I will lose him forever._ Then she was about to take her blouse off but Stefan's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying myself."

"Oh... Sure," he said and turned around. His eyes were turning red and his gums were starting to be pierced by the fangs. He felt the veins scratching under his skin and took some deep breaths closing his eyes to calm down the urge, but it wasn't going away. Because he was not vamping out for his craving for blood: it was for his craving for her.

"I can still see it, you know?" she was standing behind him now. Her voice soft and low. She was starting to feel safe now. The bad moment forgotten because he was there with her.

"See what?"

"I can see that you still love me, but I am not sure if you know that too." He did not answer nor turned around. "It won't get any easier, Stefan, for either of us. I hated you when you told me those things at your house the other day, when you gave up on us. I thought that blood had finally gotten the best of you but that feeling could not last too much... probably because I understand why you did it, though that doesn't mean that I am fine with it."

"You are better off without me, Elena."

"No, I am not." She surrounded him to look him in the eyes. His face was still in a vampire mode, he hasn't been able to normal it. Or wanted. Maybe he wanted her to see him again like this, accept him again like she did before even after all the pain he had caused. "I'm not."

"Why would you want this life? Why would you want to be with me when there's so much I can't give you?" He was fighting inside but his defenses were old and wrecked, and his conscience soldiers were tired of fighting the inevitable.

"You can't ask a heart why it beats. I just know that I love you, and I want to be with you. I'd rather be hurt by your side than have nothing of you at all."

"You are so sure that we are meant to be, you keep fighting for us not knowing if..."

"Someone had to, Stefan."

"It'll be selfish of me asking you to give up on having a normal life. I don't think I even deserve it. That I even deserve you."

"We all deserve a second chance."

"But after what I did, to you..."

Not all those same excuses, she will not take them again. Elena caressed his face, his cheeks, the line of his strong jaw, his lips; she could sense him tensed under the action of her fingers. His veins kept moving and she ghosted over them. A desire to kiss him right there, and force him to stop going against what he really wanted; she's been the one doing the fight alone, and she didn't to be alone anymore.

"I forgive you. I do. It is said that love conquers all. Well, I say that it can also forgive all."

"No, Elena..."

An inner voice was telling him to stop fighting, to give up, that everything will be fine because they love each other. But guilt took over again and fought back making him get into his senses. She would never be completely happy with him.

"You would never be completely happy with me."

"That's for me to decide, not you. I know where my happiness is, where my heart lies. It's here." She touched his chest. "It's with you, I have no doubt about it."

Their stares locked and Elena thought of the moments they had shared together. He looked into the deep, dark depths of her eyes and got lost in an ocean of memories. Her lips parted and her eyes widened, the chocolate exotic color hypnotizing him for a moment or so. Suddenly he was aware that he would never be able to fight his love for her. It was too deepen in his heart, too rooted in his body. Her heart raced, beating so loudly against her chest that she was sure he could hear it. Excitement and hope filled her senses. She longed to feel his kisses again, how he would taste. And she wasn't disappointed: he lowered his mouth to hers, and she was instantly lost in the sensation of his lips caressing hers, in the familiar feeling that action gave her. His fingers tensed her face, holding her, pleasuring her, with light pressure. Stefan could feel the heat of her body pressed flat against his. His tongue and lips teased and tasted; hers delighted to feel them back. In between hungry and tender kisses wet clothes started to be removed slowly, gentle because every time for them was just like the first time.

There was no inner fight, no questions, no doubts. This was the eternity he wanted, the suffering he'd go through if he had to. Elena made it so easy to live as he wanted, that he could not deny any longer his love for her. It had been a test, and he had monumentally failed. He will just surrender to his destiny and accept his fate to be forever in love with her. She had already accepted her destiny to be eternally in love with him.

_**Thanks for reading, I'll be waiting for reviews. ** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for your reviews. They force me to squeeze my brain to come up wiht a new and improved chapter. I just want to say that I thought about this and wrote the biggest part even before the season finale was released, and I was surprised to see the end. **_

_**No more babbling then. Enjoy.**_

_**As usual, I own no0thing from the the show... I wish I had though.** _

"You keep with that bad habit of staring at a sleeping person," said Stefan without opening his eyes. He was feeling Elena's stare in his face.

"I don't do it always and certainly not to everybody. And FYI it's called gazing," she defended back but she was smiling and he knew it.

"So you say, but it's still a bad habit, and still creepy."

"No, it isn't. It's romantic."

"Hmm... I think I'm having a dejá vu here." He heard her laugh.

"It's been a while since the last time I saw you sleep like this." She kissed him and they rolled in bed and he let her win the top. She kept staring at him.

"Now you are giving me the creeps."

"I am not the blood thirsty creature."

"Ouch!" he said while faking a heartbreak but grabbed her head with his hands and kissed her long and passionately. Elena rested her head in his chest and hugged him. It was the best place to be ever: a refugee where his arms and his body were her own walls against the evilness and unhappiness in the world.

"I wish we could stay here, away from everything."

"I wish that too, but we know it's not possible. You would never abandon your family, your friends and I would not leave my brother."

"I just want a day for us," she said in a whisper as if it were a wish blown to the wind.

"That I can give you." She looked up to him. "How about spending the day together? Just the two of us. We don't have a deadline to get back to Mystic Falls."

"I'd love to," she said smiling. "And my suggestion is to stay in this comfy and remote motel."

"Maybe but..."

"What's your special proposal?"

"I don't have any... yet, just enjoying the way back home together. We can stop anywhere you want: there's no rush. I only need you in this trip."

"I'm liking the idea so far."

"Then we better start making some good use of the day." Stefan brushed her lips with his own. "Time to get up."

Elena tried to protest but she was obviously faking so Stefan fussed her over a little bit more. She would go anywhere with him. Now her life seemed more complete to her again, though she could never be entirely happy after all the bad things that had happened, after all the death and grieve among her family and friends. But Stefan made that burden a whole lot easier, made her forget all the sad moments, and specially he made her forget that one day they might—probably in a few years—not be together. He will not get old but she had made her choice.

A sort of lazy Elena started to get dressed to get out of there. She went to the car to wait for him and after some minutes they were on the road again. Happy with her life again she only could not stop thinking that a road trip was what it would take to find their ways back together. So, the trip was spent in a haze of happiness, smiles, and hands holding. They stopped for eating at mid-noon and so Elena could stretch her legs. They found a beautiful place in the middle of the road with a big tree and Stefan parked the car there. The sun was about to set and a mix of colors was seen in the horizon surrounded by the green of the woods and plants. Elena got out and breathed in the pureness in the air, the peace, the view. She heard him standing next to her side in the front part of the car. It was so quiet, and peaceful.

"This is beautiful. It reminds me of that place you took me when we thought I was going to die and come back as a vampire," she said without looking at him, still enchanted by the sight in front of her.

"I remember."

"Have you thought again about me as a vampire?"

"After all I put you through, I had no right to even consider it." Silence. "Have you?"

"Not really. I can only think about that when I'm with you, because I'd be more than happy to spend a lifetime by your side. But it'd be selfish of me leaving Jeremy like that, after everything that has happened with vampires... me turning into one..."

"I know he would respect your decision."

"But probably would never want to see me again. And I can't loose my brother. I've lost too many people already."

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

"You know the truth, Stefan: I never wanted to be vampire, not back then, not now."

"And I'll do everything in my power to help you keep it that way."

"I hope that it doesn't mean to push me away again."

"I've learned not to. I can't fight what I feel for you. I won't do it anymore."

She smiled to herself and to him and stroked his cheek, tracing every part of his face. Then she kissed him. Slowly, softly. Her eyes shut closed and when she opened them he was staring at her. His eyes all focused in hers, with the same pale green she fell in love with. She loves his eyes, his lips, and even those veins that move under his skin every time he vamps out. That was another part of him, a part he was not proud of, but that made him the person she loved so much.

"I am sorry, Elena" he said still staring at her and caressing her hair.

"For what?"

"For everything I did: for threatening you, biting you, leaving you... everything. I am so sorry."

"I know you are. But you are here now, that's what matters. You won't need thirty years to pull yourself together."

"Thanks to you. For not giving up on me."

"Well, you just don't abandon the people you love even in their most darkest moments."

"You know, after what happened in the bridge... I realized that I had finally hit bottom. That was one thing that I never thought I will ever do. I said to myself that I did not want to be that person, that blood or my desire of getting even was not enough to turn me into that kind of person."

"So... you were lying at your house? I thought that... "

"Yes, I was lying," he answered with a sad smile. "I didn't know what else I could do to keep you away, thinking that you'd be safer. I was only ripping my own heart to shreds with that and yours at the same time."

"You did break it, but you also brought it back to life." She had to ask, she's been thinking about that for a while now. "Does that mean that you are not drinking human... not on people?"

"As Damon would say: that's what blood bags are for. But the key to all is control."

"Right." She kept thinking for a minute or so before continuing. "I... I have this feeling that... it's not a feeling actually, it's a fact: if I don't turn into a vampire, that means that... at some point along the way... I'll be forced to let you go. You and me, we'll both be forced to move on."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"No, Stefan, I want to talk it out now. There's a bad history with our 'laters'. These past months were terrible and trying to get you back was one of the most difficult things, and I want you to know this: I love you, I will always love you, it doesn't matter how old I am, how many people I meet or fall in love with later in my life. You will always be my one true love."

"I'm so... honored." He cupped her face. A face he will never forget. "I love you too. And I'm going to love you day in and day out for the rest of my life."

"Even if I get grumpy and bossy?"

"It won't matter how old you get, how many wrinkles you have in your face or body, how gray your hair is or how bad tempered you become: you will be always be beautiful in my eyes."

"Well, that's a relieve though I intend to age pretty well, Mr Salvatore."

"I am sure that's how it will be."

Stefan pulled her closer and held her. He did not want to go deep into the conversation. There were many things he used to wonder about in his relationship with her, so many doubts, so many fears, but he wouldn't share them with Elena because he was sure she also had them. _Maybe this is not the best timing_, he used to think every time he decided to talk about it. And then things got pretty messy and ugly: Klaus wanted to sacrifice her, Damon fed her his blood, he gave himself over to Klaus to save his brother's life, and stepped into one of his darkest phases as a Ripper, one he would prefer to forget because he hurt her. He suffered for having pushed her away again after he forced his humanity back in and it wasn't easy, but at least he had the certainty that she was not going to get hurt this time, because not being around him was safer for her.

But now, Elena had accepted him again and the wondering started to be the same. Will she turn into a vampire to be with me forever? Will she keep thinking about staying human? Either way he knew that he'll help her and make sure she lives her life. But it has always been her choice. And she had already decided. Though it hurts knowing that he will lose her in a couple of years, or in 60 years, it would hurt even more making her live a life she didn't want. He has always respected her decisions, and that was not going to change now.

They watched the sunset together, holding hands, all cuddled, just enjoying each other's company. Because they both knew that sooner or later they will be back in town and something new would come up. It was never that easy, but the moment was there to take it, to live it. When Elena was ready they went back to the road. Fears or not they will face what future holds for them, but at least now they were together again.

It was pretty dark and probably too late when they get to Mystic Falls. Elena's house was obscure and they got inside. Elena checked her phone—which battery had died during the trip—and saw three messages from Caroline and called her back before she started to freak out, and then Jeremy to let him know they were both home. Stefan decided to stay with her in the house for a little longer. The whole coming back together process was not unexpected, and the whole Damon thing. Now, being in her house, as her boyfriend again... it was weird. He followed her into her bedroom.

"What happened to the necklace you gave me that turned out to be Rebekah's?" she asked after a while. She turned around and saw him standing in the threshold. "I am pretty sure I don't have to invite you in, am I?"

"No, it's just that..." He took a deep breath. "It's been a while."

"Well, you can come in if you want," she said smiling and he stepped into the bedroom and she got closer and kissed him. "Much better now."

Suddenly the bell rang and they both looked at each other with the same face: wondering who would be if they have just arrived in town. Stefan tried to get the door but Elena went ahead. They both went downstairs and when the door swung opened there was Elena's reflection in the porch.

"Katherine," Stefan breathed.

"Hi. You can't say I haven't improved my manners. Doorbell and all. God, it is so not nice to be back in this town!" said the vampire and went inside the house without giving Elena a chance to stop her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You should know. That blond friend of yours has been asking questions about me and my family. I am not so happy about it."

"Who? Caroline?" asked Elena still confused and watching both of their faces.

"Yes, dear. Caroline. He didn't tell you, did he? I thought you were the all tell happy couple. Right. I forgot that Klaus broke you apart. Maybe I can be here to pick up your pieces," she said smiling and winked her eye at Stefan.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?

"Ohh... The same boring question."

"Well, if you don't want to be asked the same 'boring' question, you better answer then. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Elena who was quite unpleasant about it all.

"Okay. I might have found a way to kill Klaus."

"What? How?"

"I wasn't exactly on vacations, you know?" said the sassy vamp looking at Stefan. "It wouldn't be complete vacations without you, Stef."

"Just quit it, will you? What's that about you finding a way to kill Klaus?"

"I did some dig up here, and there. Had to flight back to Europe, it's lovely this time of the year but it could be dangerous for me there. But... I still managed to find out what I wanted."

"And...?"

"You are not expecting me to tell you just like that. We'll do this my way. You Salvatores always mess things up."

"Then, why is it that you are here?" Stefan asked a little bit annoyed now. "Unless... you can't do it all by yourself... You need help... Elena's help."

"So smart, see? That's one of the reasons why I fell for you too."

"Why would I want to help you?" Elena asked.

"Because you are not that stupid and you want Klaus as dead as I do. I want to stop running and hiding. It's been a hell of a century for that. And you can stop being the blood bag with legs. It's a win win."

There was a rush of air and in seconds Stefan was in front of Katherine's face. He spoke slowly and threatening. He was so getting tired of her appearances and the problems she always created. Katherine was not intimated, not the least, amused will be the perfect description of her face.

"Why do you need Elena's help?"

"Let her go, Stefan. She is lying. That's all she does."

"If I had known that this is what it would take to have you right here, so close, I would have lied a long time ago," she said and touched his face. He grabbed her hand and sent her flying over the couch, Katherine stood up fast and pushed him to the wall while she pressed down his throat and smiled.

"Stop it!" Elena cried out.

"This is no way to treat a lady. Not the one who is going to help you save your precious Elena," said Katherine so close to Stefan's face.

"Talk now, or leave" was all the answer she got.

"Okay, I was getting tired of this game anyway." She let him go and she went to sit. "A human doppelganger's blood helped Klaus to become a hybrid, right?"

"Please just say something we don't know."

"The combination of two doppelganger's blood can be equally lethal to him."

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to meet you, Elena. I turned into a vampire: that wasn't part of the plan, so I've lived more years than I was supposed to. A doppelganger will never meet her double, as I never met Tatia, but that failed with us. So, as the curse says that her blood will help him turn into a hybrid, it also says that the blood of both doubles from the Petrova line will kill him once he's a hybrid."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I told you: research."

"Are you here then to ask me for my blood?"

"Actually, it's more than that, dear." She then crossed her legs while playing with her curly hair. "Witches and their tricky little spells. We need a couple of things like that necklace, the one from the original witch who was the one who made the original curse, and some vervain and wolfsbane. And of course, a witch to do the spell. Your friend Bonnie would do."

"Ah..." Elena remembered that her things with Bonnie where not exactly in the best place to ask her to do this.

"Ah what?" said Katherine who thought that such a phrase sounded not good.

"We'll get it. All of it. And still... you haven't said how much of her blood you'll need." Stefan was next to Elena now.

"Not much. But that's not really the point. Here, let me rephrase it: a doppelganger vampire blood combination would be lethal to him." Stefan blanched when he understood the meaning of Katherine's words.

"Vampire … blood ... do you mean that I...?" Elena asked trying to figure out what she just had said.

"Yes. You have to die. And not just die, but come back as a vampire. How bad do you want Klaus to disappear now?"

_**Oh...oh...**_

_**A big question on the air. Yes, I love Katherine, that's why I brought her back. **_

_**Show some love and review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once again, thank you all for the comments and reviews, you are always so lovely and true. I can take bad critics too, they'll help me to improve my writing. So don't be afraid to criticize.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fan and selfless love for this epic charcaters and their extraordinary love.** _

She was running, but she was not being fast enough. While in turn behind a tree, she could see his face, their faces. Then she stopped. Running was pointless when they had that kind of speed. One second she was catching her breath, and the next one she was in another altar of fire surrounded by strange people... and her reflection? No, wait. Was that Katherine? The vampire looked as surprised as she was, or even more; her face was the clear definition of scared, and Katherine was rarely scared of anything. She just probably didn't see that coming. But who all these people were? She turned around looking for familiar faces but could only see yellow eyes. They were not vampires. A howl was heard and then she felt as if being bitten hard in the shoulder. Elena screamed in pain, and shut her eyes wide open. She sat straight in bed breathing hardly and loudly. _What the hell was that about? _

Stefan was downstairs making some tea for her when he heard the scream. He rushed to her bedroom and found Elena sitting in the bed all sweaty and panting. He went to hug her and shushed her, and she clutched at his body as if it were a lifeboat.

"It's fine. You are fine now. It was just a bad dream," he said on the top of her head.

"I know," she whispered into his arms.

"You haven't slept too much lately."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now."

"What was it about?" she disentangled from him.

"It was weird, but so vivid that I... there were werewolves and Katherine."

"Katherine?"

"Yes... So, now am I going to start having premonitory dreams or what?"

"It's probably nothing."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"But, why would she lie about it? I mean, she has no interest in me turning into a vampire. She'd rather let me die first than to live forever."

"It's Katherine. Possibly she hasn't been totally honest about it."

"Maybe..." Elena was absent-mindedly staring at him which worried Stefan.

"Are you even considering it?"

"No... I... don't know."

"Don't Elena! We'll find another way to deal with this."

"We haven't found it! Everyday is dangerous for all of us. I just want this to end."

"This is not the way. "He stared into her eyes. Her desires to keep everyone save always worry him, because she would die for the people she loved, for her brother, for him. He cannot let her do it. "I can't let you risk your life. I can't let you die for this."

"I won't be dead, Stefan..."

"Yes, you will."

"But I'll be back and I will still have you. We can be together for good."

"No! If you decide to become a vampire, I want you to do it because you are sure enough that's what you want, not because you are forced into it."

"I'll do it because of you, because of everyone."

"Are you listening to yourself? If you do it, it has to be because of _you_, not because you love me too much, or to keep everyone alive. This is no game, Elena."

"I know that."

"It's a curse and I don't want you to endure it to save us all. I can't let you do it."

"You always trusted in me, in my decisions. You respected them. Why is it different this time?"

"The fact that I respected them doesn't mean that I agreed with all of them." He moved closer to her. "Elena..."

"Stefan, I can't keep living like this, hiding, being Klaus' blood supply for making hybrids so he can keep terrorizing the town. You said once you want me to live my life. I can do this, and keep everyone save at the same time. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not living. It's surviving. And it's lonely, and hard, and overwhelming."

"We'll have each other. Eternity won't be that terrible then." She smiled at him, and stroked his cheek. He wasn't convinced on any of the words she had said. He didn't trust Katherine, neither did she, but they needed a way out to all the mess Klaus had created. "Hey, I haven't said I was going to do it."

"But you were thinking about it."

"Just considering my options, leverage and all that."

"It's not funny."

"I know. Don't worry." She kissed him. "Now, out with the broody Stefan and give me my boyfriend back."

"We are not done with this..." she silenced him with one finger.

"Let's leave it there for now. That horrible dream did this. I probably should a take bath to get my mind off these things," she said smiling at him.

"Sounds good. Do you need help rubbing your back?" He fell into her trap completely aware that it was a seduction game.

"I can manage it. I'll call for help if I need you though."

"Okay, then. I'll be downstairs, making breakfast."

He pecked her in the forehead and reluctantly walked out the room, still worried about the recent talk despite her last effort to make him forget it. Elena just threw herself back into bed looking at the ceiling and trying to figure out her dream, her life ahead. Becoming a vampire was never part of her plans, but neither was meeting Stefan and falling hopelessly in love with him. _Gosh! Life used to be so simple two years ago_. Her cellphone rang with a message from Katherine. "**B the park in 20. Alone. Don't tell Stef**." She thought about it for a moment, strange that she wanted to meet her alone: the vamp was a bad person and all the bad parts of being a vampire, but she might have the solution to all of their problems. There was nothing wrong about listening what she had to say. Elena got up and went straight to the bathroom to clean herself up, she dressed on her training clothes and went downstairs. Stefan was in the dining room and watched her at the low of the stairs when she met his eyes.

"That was pretty fast."

"Well, I didn't actually take a bath."

"So... Are you going somewhere? I am preparing breakfast. I can live without it, but you can't."

"I need to let off steam. Running helps. We can have it later."

"Right."

"I thought about going to the park and back. It won't take too much time."

"Let me set this and..."

"I'd rather go alone. I need to... think."

"Elena..."

"I'll be fine. I won't try to martyr myself... So, don't worry," she grabbed his hands. "I'll be fine."

Stefan just nodded and she went out. _I shouldn't lie to him about this. _But she knew he trusted her to do whatever she saw fit. Some more blocks and there was the park. She jogged up to the center looking for her, when she felt her phone vibrate with another message. "**Grill's ladies. Go**." If it weren't because Katherine had said to have the solution to Klaus' problem, Elena would have turned around and went back home.

The Grill was somehow empty since it was kind of early. She saw Matt behind the bar cleaning something, she waved at him, and got into the bathroom. There was silence. Typical when something was about to happen with vampires, she thought. The running certainly helped her to lose those calories she had gained yesterday because she was sweating buckets. She turned the faucet on and bent down to wash her face. When she stood up, Katherine was behind her and Elena could see her in the mirror.

"God! What's wrong with you all and these appearances acts?"

"We like to scare people. Don't say Stefan hasn't done it to you ever." Elena looked unconformable at her and decided to get to the point. The sooner the better.

"What is it? Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't to chew the fat." Elena rolled her eyes.

"To the point, please."

"We needed to talk. When I left yesterday I noticed you weren't too much convinced about me trying to help."

"Sorry if I don't trust you enough."

"Same rules apply, dear. I don't even like you, but I need your help. We all do. Including Stefan, and that tasty brother of yours."

"Leave Jeremy out of it."

"Or what?" Katherine got closer and Elena got trapped between her and the sink. "I don't like the fact that you look like me, or that you are Stefan's latest infatuation..."

"Ha, infatuation? Just get over yourself. He doesn't love you, he never did."

"Is that what he told you?"

"That's what I know."

"You can't know more than someone who have lived almost 400 years." They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds and Elena feared for her life but just then Katherine took a step back and placed her hand in her hip. "But I won't discuss that with you."

"Good. I didn't come here for that either."

"Well, since we are in tune here. Have you thought about what I said?"

"How do I know that you are not lying?

"I don't want you to live forever, Elena. I don't even want you alive. If I have backed up on insisting with Stefan is because you will die eventually, and we both will still be here. I can wait. Love is not giving up, you know?"

"So..."

"This would be my last choice to stop hiding. Right now, Klaus can't know I am in town. It's either you or me out there, so we need to cooperate, work together, team up."

"You always worked alone."

"Just stop asking stupid questions and stating the obvious, will you?"

"You called me here only to convince me to kill myself and turn like you did?"

"Not just that. There's a part of the curse I left out yesterday because I knew Stefan wouldn't like it."

"He doesn't like it now."

"I know, so.. why make it harder?"

"What is it?"

"If you do this, you have to die with _my_ blood in your system."

"Why your blood? Why not Stefan's or Caroline's or Damon's?"

"I am the original doppelganger. Your blood would be only lethal that way, but remember: the curse takes both of our bloods to kill him because he's a hybrid now. Plus the original stuff." Elena was silent for some minutes before speaking again.

"Why do I have this feeling that you'll double cross us the first chance you have?"

"You'll never get rid of that feeling, sweetie. I'll always look out for myself first. Live with it."

"I don't know. I have to think about it. It's a lifetime change."

"Please don't take this down to the wire, we don't have too much time. I suggest you better fast speed your pros and cons count."

She opened the door and got out in a gust of air. Elena exhale hardly. Wow, that was fun. Katherine might be telling the truth this time, she thought. All it was left was to convince Stefan of that. And everyone else.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust that little four-flusher," said Damon.<p>

"I don't trust her either, but what choice do we have?" asked Stefan. "Elena was thinking about it this morning."

"Oh no, that's _not_ a good idea. You have to talk her out of it. _Soon_. Before she starts making plans for her afterlife."

"She hasn't said she will do it, Damon."

"Oh, c'mon! Of course she will sacrifice herself to leave us a free Klaus life forever! She already agreed to that once before!"

"I am more worried about Katherine. She must have something up her sleeve." Damon looked at him for a moment thinking about it. His brother was possibly more than right.

"Did she say something else? Any tip? A hint?"

"Just what I told you. Elena and Katherine's vampire blood will kill him."

"And how? I mean, how come she never knew that?" Stefan shrugged. "I hate that bitch. Really."

Damon started pacing in front of the chimney. Stefan went to the Salvatore mansion the second Elena got out of the house only to find Damon involved in a fight with Bonnie. Or rather Bonnie kicking his ass. The witch went there, ready to end him, throwing him and popping out his brains leaving Damon with almost no time to convince her that he had had no choice. The minute she saw Stefan she stopped and looked at him: she wanted to do it to him too, but she couldn't. He wasn't the one who fed and killed her mother, but somehow it was all his fault: for being in this town, for being with Elena... Right now, she just wanted to see the Salvatores as faraway from her as possible, and she just had made her point with Damon. Bonnie went passed him and left the house without saying a word.

"I assume we can't count on Bonnie for this", said Stefan.

"I was about to be completely polite and apologize to her but my brains melted before I could articulate a word."

"You? Apologizing to Bonnie?"

"I know how it sounds, but it was going to be more like an explanation..."

"It's very hard for her, Damon. Showing some sympathy will help."

"What? I was about to and she wouldn't let me! And you know better than anyone that I don't do explaining. And I don't regret what I did: it was her mother or Elena. So stop trying to make me feel guilty about it because I am not!"

"What are we going to do then? It turns out that there's finally a way to kill Klaus, but Elena has to die for that."

"I am not so sure that it has to be that tragic."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Katherine is a little manipulative cow, she's always been, and maybe... she might have overdone it a bit, she's one for that."

"She is not one of blowing smoke, Damon. She wouldn't want Elena as a vampire. Why the lie then?"

"That's the beauty of her. You can never know in which part of the back the bitch is gonna stab you. I think you better get back to Elena now," he said without looking at him. "I'll deal with Katherine, see what I can find out about her latest intentions."

"How are you going to find her? You don't know where she is."

"I'll come up with something. Now go before Elena freaks out thinking that you have gone to the dark side again," he said with a smirk.

"Be careful. Please."

"Sure, brother."

Stefan went out to go back to Elena's house and Damon pulled out his phone to make a call. This was not good, and the chances of getting worse were higher every passing minute. Damn Amy Winehouse was right: Love is a losing game. And he was far from being in the winning team.

* * *

><p>They were both on their backs looking at the ceiling of her bedroom trying to catch their breaths. It was late, and she felt tired after the recent passionate episode—they both were. The day had been pretty normal for her, setting aside the furtive meeting with Katherine. The night just got better when nothing creepy knocked at the door and they were able to spend the night as planned. Elena took a mental note about going to see Bonnie the next day and she promised herself not to take a no for an answer this time. She needed her best friend, and Bonnie probably needed her turned his head and silently looked at her for some minutes.<p>

"Who's doing the creepy staring now?" she asked not looking at him.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are," she smiled. He always made her smile because listening to him saying that kind of things gives her the same butterflies in her stomach as if it were that first day at school when they just couldn't stop looking at each other. "Can we pick up where we left off the conversation this morning?"

"Stefan, don't ruin the moment."

"I am sorry, but we need to talk about it."

"I don't want to do it now. Please?"

"Then why do you suddenly look so thoughtful?"

"I was thinking about Bonnie. I miss her, so much. I need to see her, talk to her."

"Are you going to tell her about the spell?"

"Should I? I mean, she's been involved in all these vampire drama because of me, and she's lost people too. I don't feel like if I have the right to ask her."

"I saw her today." Elena now looked at her. Stefan hadn't said a word about it in the whole day.

"When?"

"I went to see Damon when you went for a run. She was there. Popping up his brains, angry at us."

"It's me she should be mad at."

"I know you think that, but she's your friend and I don't think she'll be mad at you for so long. She only needs time to cope with what happened." They remained silent for some minutes and Elena went back to stare at the ceiling. "You are good at deflecting, you knew that?"

"I don't want _that_ to be our pillow talk. We can discuss it tomorrow."

"Okay. What's your favorite pillow talk theme then?"

"Not talk, at all. I'd rather do something else," she said now smiling at him.

"Like..." said Stefan in a husky voice so close to her face that they were inches apart now while drinking from each other's eyes. He was drop gorgeous, Elena thought. The sexiest man she had ever met with a fit, beautiful body. His perfectly and bizarrely well defined lips. But his eyes were what had really got to her. The greenish pale that she met at school and fall in love with at the cemetery. The same eyes that looked at her with so much love that become even greener—if possible—when invaded by desire and lust; the same eyes that told her how hurt he was when she told him about that shameful kiss; the same eyes that become red when showing his other half, the dark side he despises so much.

"How do you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Vamp out. Is there a specific moment, feeling?"

"Most of the times is on purpose. But some others you just can't help it. It's related to our emotions, if you let yourself feel something. Or it's about non control, as it happened to me." He didn't want to remember having bitten her. It was still so painful.

"Or compulsion. But it happened to you once, when you were making me dinner and I cut myself with the knife, remember? You said there was something in your eye..."

"I couldn't let you know, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what you might think of me."

"And after the Logan disaster when we were back at your house... I had admitted my feelings for you and yet you still wanted to hide from me."

"I am not proud of that, Elena. If I had the chance to be human again, I would take it. Without any hesitation. Living forever can be exhausting and boring."

"Does it hurt? I mean, the fangs, the veins moving under your skin?"

"The first time yes. Then, it's like a routine, like combing your hair, something you do if you want to, when you want to."

"But it can be pretty scary if you don't know anything about it. I was curious every time you hide your face because of... Then I understood why."

"I told you: emotions. It's all about emotions, whether you are too angry or too passionate. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"It's part of who you are, Stefan. It makes you _this_ guy. We all have part that we despise, but they complete us."

"And that makes me what exactly? A bloodthirsty vampire? A ripper?"

"The man that I love," she stroked his face slowly and looked him in the eyes. "I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't because during all that time when I was with Klaus, even after he compelled me to turn my feelings off... loving you, wanting you... that craving never went away. I don't think I'll ever be able to unfall for you."

He closed his mouth over hers as he pulled her into his arms, pressing her to him. The touch of his fingers in her bare skin was soft, very soft and incredibly electrifying. Elena felt a fire scorching through her body and veins. There was nobody—nor there will be—with whom she felt so feminine, so alive. And he was hers: all hers. No guilt about that possessive feeling. Then she curled against him and his arms tightened around her. Her head rested on his bare chest and her hair spread around her face. Elena closed her eyes enjoying the moment while he felt his fingers involuntarily starting to draw circles in her back and she quivered. She visualized his piercing eyes, his strong jaw, the curve of his lips and suddenly an exciting blend of sensuality and strength filled every inch of her. These were the moments she will never forget no matter what happen next in her life. Lying there with him brought her the peace, comfort and all the love she needed. She will fall in love with him over and over again in this life or another so he was the missing part of her heart. Her true love.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews on this we'll be most welcomed :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! First things first: sorry so much for being so late updating. I'll try not to do it again but it's hard this time of the year. ** **I was very busy. anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. The end is near. **

"I wish we could stop meeting in bathrooms."

"For the record, I don't like it anymore than you do. It's disgusting, completely unladylike but we have plans to prepare."

"Are you going to the house?" Elena asked and Katherine rolled her eyes thinking of how stupid her double could be sometimes.

"That's what I said I would do, why are you even asking me that? I don't know how Damon found me, but the fact is that he did, and I said that I needed time to explain how we were going to proceed. But I won't say a word about our little blood arrangement. Not yet. Don't want Damon trying to ruin my hair do because of that."

"They are not gonna like it."

"So what? It's not up to them." Katherine looked at Elena and tilted her head and narrow her eyes a bit. "You are not backing up, are you?"

"No... I..."

"Because I will get your vamp blood anyhow and end with this, even if I have to feed you my blood and kill you. And I will enjoy it, you know?"

"I know that you won't hesitate. But don't worry, I am not backing up. I just want to tell Stefan myself."

"No petty teen drama, OK? That's one thing we don't need right now."

"Is that it? Can I go now?" Katherine who was blocking the door all the time moved aside to let Elena go out; still she had time to warn her again in her own sexy and terrifying way.

"Tell him your decision, but nothing about you dying with my blood."

"I don't understand: why not? They are going to find out eventually."

"Because... he would try to be the hero and feed you. And the spell is not going to work like that, and everything will be in vain."

"Not everything, at least I will have Stefan," Elena challenged her. She was getting tired of Katherine calling the shots all the time.

"Don't push your luck. The fact that I haven't kill you it doesn't mean that I won't do it."

"Yes, for some reason I keep hearing that every time we met."

Elena got out of the bathroom only to bump into Matt. The young man smiled while giving her an amusing look. She looked at her clothes thinking there were something wrong with them.

"Is it me or you're developing a special relationship with this bathroom lately?"

"What? Ah, no. I'm now jogging in the mornings and it's easier to make a stop here. To refresh myself a bit before going back."

"Right. Be careful then, those Vs are still out there. Salvatores are still out there."

"It's fine, Matt. Stefan and I kind of... well, we are back together," she said and couldn't help smiling. The blond man only raised his eyebrows in a surprised way and widened his eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I know. I'm just surprised, I mean... I thought there was something going on between you and Damon."

"Nothing was going on between me and Damon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Gotta say you have a weird relationship with them."

"No, maybe I wasn't completely clear with him and I let him think that somehow he had gotten to me. He did, but not in the way he wanted. Or thought. I love Stefan, I've always loved him," for a second they stayed looking at each other.

"The way you never loved me."

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's all good. That's water under the bridge now. We are old friends talking about our lives. I am so glad that Stefan makes you happy, Elena but... is it worthy?"

"What?"

"All the pain, the death."

"No one's death is worth anything, Matt. I never wanted any of this to happen but it did and there's nothing I can do now. I can't forget living my disastrous life because of this. I have to move on, I have Jeremy to look after, and I want to do it with Stefan by my side. It might be difficult to understand why I'm still with him after everything, but... he's my soulmate, he makes me feel glad of being alive; it's not just a silly teenage crush. Someone told me once that when it's real you can't walk away. I can't walk away from him, I couldn't do it even when he was in his darkest period. I never stopped loving him, never once, and I don't think I ever will."

"Jeez. I hope someday someone feels for me like that."

"I am sure you will find the one soon." She squeezed his arm gently. "I have to go now. See you."

"Bye."

He gave her another smile and went back to work. Elena left the Grill but couldn't shake the feeling that everyone she knew was in danger because of her. That was an undeniable truth. It has been two terrible days trying to hide her meetings with Katherine from Stefan. She was the one who had said no more lies. He was being incredibly understanding about the topic, but it was about time to stop the secrecy. She called Jeremy on her way back to the house as everyday. At least he was out of town, away from all this craziness.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood there with her arms crossed watching how Bonnie struggled with the sink trying to unblock the pipe. She let out a deep breath when the witch gave up while she repeatedly hit the sink in frustration.<p>

"You are a witch, Bonnie. Why are you even bothering?"

"What do you mean?" she asked giving her a suspicious look.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I can't be doing THAT every time I have a house problem."

"Then, don't take it on the sink. I'm pretty sure it hasn't done anything to offend you." Bonnie stared outside for some moments. "I get it, you know. Mom and I were the dysfunctional mother-daughter relationship poster, I literally had to die and became what she hunted so we could agree on some things. So I understand how bad you may feel. But Abby made her choice, and you have to move on with your life like you always have. I am far from being flawless, but I am your friend, and I will stay with you all the way. And I am sure Elena wants to be here for you too."

Bonnie didn't even look at her. She was tired of all the vampire drama because she was always caught in the cross fire. She loved Elena, but she could not deal with her yet. She had wanted to set Damon on fire but looking at Stefan made her rethink her actions. He was not worthy, and if she killed him, she was going to be just like him. Elena was her best friend but her relationship with Stefan have brought all this bad karma.

"I know. But I can't talk to her yet."

"When then, Bonnie? You are never gonna be ready if you keep thinking about it. Elena actually didn't do anything, Damon is the one who turned Abby."

"It was all because of her. How many people will die for her?" she faced Caroline and looked her sadly in the eyes. "I would do it, but it would be my decision. And not someone else's action trying to protect her."

"You know she never agreed to what he did. If it had been up to her, you know she would have died trying to keep everyone safe."

"But they wouldn't let her die. Never. And the strange thing is that I wouldn't let her die either. But after what happened to Grams... and now my mother... I don't now how to deal with all these."

"One thing I know. We have to stay together, as we always have." Bonnie did not answer. "At least talk to her, Bon. She has been coming to see you, and I am out of excuses to keep her out."

"I'll think about it, Caroline. Now let it go."

"I just hate when I can't fix things!"

"Then let it go!"

She passed next to her and opened the door to take some fresh air. Her eyes met Elena's. Bonnie did not do anything, she wanted to turn around and stay at the same time but the truth was that she wasn't able to move because Elena approached her. Still in her leisure clothes, she wasn't able to talk to Bonnie immediately. They just stood there staring at each other. Then Elena moved closer. She should be the one starting the talk. That was what she went there for.

"Hi."

"Hi," Bonnie said shortly.

"How are you?" she said squeezing her own arm gently and kind of holding her breath.

"I could be better."

"Bonnie..."

"Save it, Elena."

"I can't... Bonnie, you are my best friend. I can't let you go thorough this alone, I don't want to. I want to be here with you."

"But I don't you to be." Elena widened her eyes in pain feeling suddenly so sad. "I can't... not yet. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. For everything. I'm really sorry."

"I know. But you have to put yourself in my position: I've lost my mother and my grandmother in this vampire war or whatever. And for what? For nothing, they are still here, threatening everyone. Now they are both gone. And I am alone. Again." She felt her eyes filling with tears and Elena felt the same. She knew how hard it was to lose your parents, both parents, all parents. She reached for her. "Don't."

"I lost my parents too, every parental figure I really had, though now it's only Rick. I know how hard it is, how hurtful, how desperate. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Bonnie just nodded and Elena assumed the conversation was over. At least she could talk to her this time. She didn't turn her down completely. It was a progress, she told herself. The witch saw Elena going back to the street and stood there for a couple more minutes. She felt the door opening and Caroline standing next to her.

"You did good, Bonnie."

"What?" she asked confused.

"It was a step forward talking to her."

"How did you..." but the vamp touched her ear remind Bonnie of her incredible acute hearing characteristic. "Right."

"You'll see how things will be fine soon. You two just need time."

"Like I said, Car. Let it go."

* * *

><p>She went back into the house and left Caroline there. <em>Yeah, I'll let it go. Sure thing. <em>

"Well?" an impatient Damon asked Matt. They were at the Grill.

"She was here this morning too. She went out and then Katherine went out too. I saw her: and let me tell you I'm still breathless for their similarity. They could be identical twins. For the time they were in there I figure they were talking again."

"I knew it!" said Damon looking at Stefan. "You were supposed to control her."

"I can't control her. She is free to make her own decisions; knowing Elena I bet she's probably finding another way to this."

Damon widened his eyes in amazement with an incredible expression and raised his arms quizzically just to let them fall on his sides making a noise.

"What? Do you remember the last time Elena did that? Correct me if I'm wrong but she offered herself to Klaus. And now, she's planning a suicide-slash-return! Do you really want her to be a vampire?"

"Of course not! But she hasn't said a word about it..."

"Then we force her to tell the truth!"

"We can't do that, Damon!"

"Says who?"

"Hey, guys" Matt interrupted and they both looked at them. "Listen: I know that you want to protect her but the thing is that Elena is never gonna be save as long as she is in the middle of this vamp thing. She is a doppelganger. But while we are here arguing about what she must or mustn't do she is doing what she thinks necessary to protect us all as well. I came to you only because I know that you'll both will keep her safe, but I don't approve killing anyone."

"Katherine and Klaus might be the only casualties here, and I really don't think someone is gonna miss them that much."

"We have to be careful anyway. Now it's not only them, the entire family is out there."

"I don't give a crap. We'll take them down, one by one, but right now, we need to focus on keeping Elena safe and human," he said this looking at Stefan.

"You make it sound as if I wanted something different."

"You want to be with her forever, right? This is your chance, and you have the perfect excuse."

"I do, but she never wanted to be a vampire, she still doesn't and I respect that. What we have lived, what we went through during all these years... I don't want that for her, Damon. I don't want that for anyone. If I had known better I wouldn't have wanted that for you either," he said remembering having forced his brother to feed so he could complete the transition.

"I am just saying... let's keep her under surveillance, or let make her squeal to see why the hell she has been meeting with that bitch. That's all."

"Damon is right about that", said Matt and Damon mouthed a thank you. "I don't think something good will come out of that."

"Nothing good comes out of her, not now not ever, but I have this other concern: why would she let herself to be seen by the busboy here? Either she's becoming sloppy or she has lost style."

"She said she would meet us at the house, right?" asked Stefan and his brother nodded. "Then we can find out what she wants with Elena."

"It's not gonna be that easy, and you know it. I'll be there to talk to her, but it's better if you go to Elena and squeeze whatever she knows. This way we can have both sides of the story."

"Don't you think they have come to an agreement of what to say if we ask?"

"There is always a hole in all lies."

"Elena is coming to the house after school. I'll talk to her then. Did Katherine said when she was going?" said Stefan and her brother shook his head.

"I guess when she feels like sharing all her knowledge about originals. Or when she needs someone to do her dirty work, you know, the usual bitchy thing of her."

"Well, since you guys seemed to have everything figured out, I am going back to work. Some of us have bills to pay," said Matt and he stood up. He heard Stefan thanked him and nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" Damon asked.

"We are not going to fight a war, we are just going to talk to them."

* * *

><p>"Yes, and for some reason I figure that we won't like some of the things they will say."<p>

Stefan and Elena were both in his room. They had been there all afternoon talking, kissing, cuddling. The house was too quiet since Damon was out. He loved that quietness, those moments he could enjoy only being with her. They were siting in the sofa and he was caressing Elena's head. His fingers running through her hair while she was nestled in the curve of her neck. Now he was sure that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he wanted her to say it for herself. He won't force her as Damon suggested. _It will help us keep her alive, Stefan,_ he said, and that was Damon's top priority. And biggest mistake. She wanted to live her life not being just alive at any cost. And that was exactly what he had always tried to respect. There had been no more talks about what Katherine had said. It would not be easy to convince her otherwise if she had already made up her mind.

Elena sat straight and slowly placed her hair behind her ear. That was the sign for Stefan to know that she was about to confess what she had been holding back from him. He could see it in her eyes when she stared at him for some seconds before speaking. It was not going to be a pretty conversation.

"Stefan, I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You know? Kno—know what?" she asked kind of confused.

"I know that you are not telling me something, but I thought that sooner or later you'd tell me." Elena nodded and tried to speak but he did it instead. "It's about Katherine, isn't it?"

"Well... yes. About what she said."

"I told you, I don't want you to do it. We'll find another way to kill him."

"This is it. There's no other way."

"You don't know that!"

"How many times have we tried to kill him? And how many times have we failed?"

"Exactly. What makes you think that we won't fail this time?" She couldn't answer because she had no idea. "See? You are not too convinced yourself."

"But we have to try, Stefan."

"We say try when there's a margin for error, when we can go back and start making new plans. You would a vampire, Elena." He said this last sentence with so much feeling that broke her heart.

"I would, but it's my choice to risk my life for the people I love." He just shook his head over and over again. She never wanted to be a vampire and he said that he would help her keep it that way. He couldn't let her go through the same suffering and pain he went through. She grabbed her head to make him look at him. He couldn't let her do this. "I love you. I will always love you even if I am a human or a vampire. But I have to do this. You have to let me do this."

"It's a madness."

"Yes, it is. I can't say it's not. But Katherine and I..."

"When did you see Katherine?" The acting had to go on.

"Ah... actually that's another thing I didn't tell you. I met with her a couple of times."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, we are teaming up and activating our doppelganger powers," she smiled but he didn't. "It's not a big deal. She wanted to convince me about turning to kill Klaus."

"She could do that in one talk, why the _couple of times_?"

"Probably because she thinks I am going to back up and she'll have to keep in the run for the rest of eternity, or at least until Klaus is alive, which is like always."

"How could you not tell me that, Elena?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it. But I am going to do it anyway." He saw determination in her eyes and knew that the battle to make her change her mind was lost.

"Okay then."

"Okay? So, that means that you're fine with it?"

"What do you want me to say? You go behind my back to meet with Katherine after all she had done. She could have killed you..."

"But she didn't," she corrected him.

"You lied to me. You said no more lies."

"I am sorry, Stefan, but it was the only way to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe."

"Stop it! You are the one who is in danger here."

"No, we all are."

"I am sorry to interrupt the moment, mate, but the lady is right." They both looked to the door to see a smiling Klaus standing in the threshold and Elena sudden instinct was to move closer to Stefan who went on full alert. "But tell you what? As long as you guys don't plan on running away with Elena here, I won't kill her or anyone she cares about. You can even make a list, love."

"I guess I should thank you for your kindness, am I?" she asked.

"Well, if you were such a nice person you would do it. But I don't know if you should include your little brother in that list since he's so far away." He said defiantly looking at Stefan and she held her breath. "C'mon, really? You think I will never find out? I really don't care, but just don't test my patience. Stay here and don't start doing stupid things. You know I don't like it."

"If it is what it takes to keep Elena safe we won't. But don't even think for a second that it's because we are scared of you."

"Then you are more stupid than I thought, my dear friend," said the original and tilted his head. "I don't care where you go, any of you as long as Elena stays in Mystic Falls. If you take her I will haunt you down and painfully rip your bodies limp to limp to make you suffer."

"Why Elena's bloodline is so important to you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, it's not."

"She's the key to making more hybrids, in case you haven't noticed."

"Hmm."

"What are you implying exactly?"

"I just want to be sure that you don't need Elena for something else."

"Don't worry, I am not the one between you and your brother. I'll let that place to her. But if I needed her for something else, I wouldn't tell you either. We are not buddies anymore."

Saying this he left the room with a smile in his face. He was nothing but stupid. He was sure they were planning something but a warning was never out of place. For old times' sake.

Elena and Stefan finally breathed normally once he heard was Klaus outside the house. She intertwined her hand with his and Stefan caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. An automatic reaction to her proximity. They stood there in silent for some minutes.

"He's not a twit. We are not going to ruse him. He knows we are up to something."

"That's why we have to do it now. The sooner the better. We can't let him find out what we know."

"I am not convinced Elena."

"But I am. It's going to happen."

"How am I supposed to save you then? To keep you alive the way you wanted?"

"I don't want you to save me. I want you to stay by my side and let me do things." She stroked his cheek and the side of his face slowly. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Elena squeezed his hand affectionately as she sincerely smiled at him. He wrapped her arms securely around her to hold her and then caressed her head. _I just don't want to lose you._ Elena moved back a few inches just to let their faces be one in front of the other; their noses touching, their foreheads contacting. He could breathe her scent, feel her eyes in his own. Without notice she crashed her lips into his while he grabbed her cheeks and began kissing her as well: tasting, sucking. It was a well practiced and perfected routine which they never got tired of. Elena knew the days to come will be difficult, painful and a complete nightmare. She was ready to face them but she needed him with her. She was going to hold on these moments as long as she could. As deeper and passionate as they were.

**Thanks for reading, people. Show some of your love and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They are wonderful to me, and even if you don't review at all, the value of you reading is priceless to me. Damon and Katherine are the most difficult characters for me to write trying to make they look like in the TV show. But so far, I've enjoyed writing all of it. Hope you'll enjoy reading too.**

**Three main parts to start the beginning of the end.  
><strong>

Elena opened her eyes and decided to stay in bed for some more minutes. She slid her arm under the covers to find Stefan's but touched his back instead. She heard him moaned and quivered at the touched of her fingers in his bare skin. Stefan moved and turned around slowly with a smile wide across his face. _Morning_, he mouthed to her and she approached him and whispered _same to you_ in his ear before pecking him briefly in the earlobe. He groaned thickly and grabbed her and they start sharing endless kisses, as they rolled around in bed, but this time Stefan did not let her win. He had his weight on his elbows over her so he was able to see her face in detail, as if he wanted to drink all her features—which he knew already by heart. He kissed her again: one big, passionate kiss, his mouth heavy and warm, and lingering. It left her breathless.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she answered still with her heart pounding so fast as if it were the first kiss they have ever shared. One of the reasons she loved him so much: because he made her fall in love with him again with just one kiss.

"I know."

"A bit cocky, don't you think?"

"Not much," he said smiling and sat up to start dressing.

Elena did not move: she wanted to stay there all day, doing nothing. She wanted to drag Stefan back into bed with her and curled up there until sunset. It was a feeling she was developing very often lately. She did not want to face Katherine or Klaus. Or any of those people. She just wanted to be a girl and spend the day with her boyfriend. _Was that too much to ask? _Apparently, yes. And school was another problem, she was aching for true vacations but that was not going to happen anytime soon, so... She turned her head to look at Stefan and saw that he was now standing and putting his t-shirt on.

"You seem to be in such a rush to get away from me."

"You know that's a complete lie. But you have to go to school, and you won't do that if we stay in bed like we were. And not if you keep staring at me like that."

"Ha, so now it's my fault?"

"Entirely your fault." He sat in bed now fully dressed and caressed her cheek. "I have to go and see Damon."

"Why?"

"I said that I would help him with something he's planning."

"Oh, that sounds _good_," she said ironically.

"Don't be like that," he said and she pouted. "I'll see you when you finish classes."

"If only my teachers know how unimportant those are to me right now."

"Don't say that. You have a life, a future. You have to keep doing the things you have always done, and school is one of them."

"While my life and everyone's life are in danger? I can think that's fair."

"We are gonna be fine at the end. I promise."

"Don't... promise. I've never like to promise things and I don't like people to promise me things either. Not if they can't keep it."

"Why wouldn't I keep it?"

"It's just a feeling. Like when my parents die. They promised that everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't. They are dead now."

"I'm sure that while they were alive all of your problems got a happy ending, all the times they promised that, they kept their word at the end. You can't just let someone not to promise you something. You have to believe."

"I believe in you Stefan, and in Bonnie and in many other people. But I don't want anyone to make promises, not while we are in this disaster."

"This is an awkward talk, is it?" she nodded smiling and buried herself more in bed. "I better be going now. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll go to school and be a regular teenager. Let's hope Klaus doesn't decide to do anything today."

"Fine. Then I'll see you later."

He came closer and kissed her again. Then he left the room. She remained there for some minutes still watching the sun stream through the curtains of her bedroom. The night had been quiet but the day promised to be one of her worst. She threw back the covers and blankets and eased herself out of bed. Shower was going to help her keep focus. She had to be focus for what was coming ahead.

Caroline was pacing in the Salvatore's mansion living room when Stefan opened the door. He looked at her with a confused look and she just opened her eyes.

"Yes, I wondered too why is she's here," said Damon while draining the blood from a glass. "Don't you have to be at school or something?"

"I needed to talk to the two of you." Stefan entered the living room and sat in the arm of the sofa while Damon looked amused.

"Well... talk already. So far you haven't said a word and been only pacing like a lunatic in front the fireplace," said the older Salvatore.

"What is it Caroline?"

"Katherine is in town. What are we gonna do about it?"

"_We_ are doing nothing. Stefan and I are going to take care of it."

"Wait, what? The last time that crazy was in town she killed me and made me a vampire. We have to know what she's up to now."

"Like I said, we are taking care of it," said Damon again opening his blues eyes. But Caroline looked at Stefan and back to Damon and then it hit her.

"You _knew_. You knew she was here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Listen, Caroline, the less people know that Katherine is in town, the better. Actually we found out just by chance."

"And all the digging I did up in her life?"

"That's exactly why she came back for. She knew you were investigating her bloodline."

"Well... what does she want? I mean she's not here just to hang out or for sightseeing."

"She wants to help us kill Klaus," Damon blurted not looking at her.

"To what?"

"To help us kill Klaus."

"I heard right the first time but I thought it was a joke. Why would she want to help us?"

"Why not? If you think about it she is not a fan of him either."

"She says she doesn't want to be running anymore," said Stefan.

"And you believed her?"

"Of course not," said Damon and poured himself a dose of whiskey. "Probably she wants to kill Klaus but the pay for that it's way to high, Blondie."

"Why? What does she want?"

"She wants nothing. Katherine found out that there's a way to kill Klaus but she can't do it alone. She needs Elena's help," said Stefan with a serious look.

"What kind of help? Why are you not telling the whole thing in one line so I could freak out sooner?"

"Elena has to be vampire because her blood and Katherine's combine with a spell can kill him," said Damon without thinking. "You can see now why we haven't said a word."

"Elena has to become a vampire?" She said to herself and then looked at Stefan. "So, that's why her bloodline is so important. She's not only the key to making more hybrids, she's the key to kill Klaus."

"Apparently, yes."

"But you guys are looking for another way, right? We can't let her do it."

"Can we, brother?" asked Damon.

"She wants to do it. I couldn't talk her out of it." Caroline looked at him while opening and closing her mouth but without making any sound until she finally gave up on saying anything and threw her hands up in despair. "I told her every possible reason why she shouldn't but she stood her ground."

"It doesn't matter. We can't let her go through this thing."

"I don't know what else to do to stop her from doing it. She has been meeting with Katherine in secret. She said it was only a couple of times because Katherine wanted to convince her to turn, but I don't know... Elena never wanted to be a vampire, absolutely she told me so. She's doing this for all of us, because we haven't found a way to end with him. And I just... I just don't know what else to do, to say."

"Stefan, we all want this to finish but that can't the way. Right, Damon?" The Salvatore said nothing. He was running out of ideas too. "At the Grill you said you were looking into another way to finish with him. What happened to that?"

"Didn't work. Won't work."

"So, we are just gonna sit here and wait until she turns and do nothing about it?"

"No, she can't do that alone. She needs to have vampire blood in her system and then die. I am not thinking about giving her mine, and I hope none of you are," said Damon.

"Of course not!" said Caroline and Stefan just looked at his brother. He was tired of plotting. He lied to her when he didn't tell her about knowing her reunions with Katherine. It felt bad having those gaps between them.

"Perfect. Then, you, Blondie, go to school, be a girl for once and let us handle this."

"You said you needed to do a spell too. Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"I don't think it's a time for that. I am so sure that she wants nothing to do with us."

"I guess there's no harm in asking," said the blond vamp.

Caroline got her purse and went out of the house thinking that this might be the perfect excuse to bring their friends together again. Bonnie would never let Elena sacrifice and die, not if she could help it. And she was going to. School was not going to be in a different place next day.

Elena got out of the bathroom into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair dripping water. She opened the closet to get her clothes so she could dress and finally go to school. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to go. But she had said Stefan that she would and also she had promised Rick that she would retake her normal activities, including going back to school. It was nice having someone to take care of you. She threw the clothes on the bed and turned to look for his underwear and found herself face to face with Katherine.

"What...! Stop doing that!"

"I thought you did not want us to meet in bathrooms anymore. Your room is kind of... well, but it's better than that filthy bathroom," she said and went to sit in the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this," she said and showed her a small bottle with a red liquid inside.

"Is that what I think?"

"Yes." Elena looked at the bottle for some seconds and Katherine offered it to her. "Take it."

"Why are you giving me this now?"

"Because the ritual has to be done tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Full moon. That's what the spell says."

"Oh, the spell, right. Actually I have never seen that spell, so far you are the only one who knows about it."

"Oh, please let's not go into that territory again. I'm not your friend, I'm just your partner in crime, we want the same thing so stop questioning me."

"I had this weird dream the other day about us in an altar." Katherine just raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs kind of interested. "We were in the woods surrounded by werewolves and one of them bit me in the shoulder. Since a bite can kill a vampire... what would that mean?"

"That you need to start dreaming with teddy bears and candies?"

"I'm serious. What if it's like a premonition or something?" and the vamp couldn't hold a laugh.

"So what, you are a psychic now?"

"I am telling you: That dream is related to us in a way. It has to do with the spell."

"What would you know?"  
>"I dreamed about it the next day you came here and told us about the way to kill him. I've never had that kind of dreams before. But I think it's related. Klaus will not let us take him down so easily. If we are both vampires all we need is a bite and we're dead."<p>

"I am very touched by your concern but we'll deal with one problem at a time. OK? Now, drink that."

"What? Now?"

"No, we can wait until next month. Of course now! I am not going to leave you here with a bottle with my blood. That would be completely careless."

Reluctantly, Elena took the small bottle and examined it a couple of more minutes before removing the cap. _What the hell am I doing? _She asked herself starting to freak out_. You are keeping us save, Elena. Don't worry you'll always have Stefan._ She closed her eyes and thought about him. She could see his face smiling at her, his eyes; she could even listen to him: _"Don't do this Elena. It's a curse, and I don't want you to endure it to save us all."_ She felt like crying right there. They have always shared their things and now she was doing this alone, without him. She needed more time to mentally prepare. Or back down. Whichever came first.

There was no turning back once she drank that blood. She knew that if she backed down, Katherine would find the way to kill her while her blood was still in her system just to turn her. So much time trying to stay away of this situation and now... but everyone has lost something or someone in this mess, and she wouldn't be actually dead. Not yet. She just had to drink the blood and then she'll figure things out. He thought about her conversation with Stefan the day Damon fed her his blood: he had told her that she would feel like she could be anyone, do anything. That things would be heightened. But the despair and urge for blood is what scared her the most. Fighting the good and bad things for eternity, turning her feelings off... she opened her eyes in a flash.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. You are a Petrova. Now, drink it before I have to force it into your throat."

"You don't understand. After everything we've been through... I just can't become a vampire." She said and start walking around in the room. Katherine took a deep breath and count to three. This had to be done very carefully. Force won't be helpful. For once she thought more about someone else than herself.

"Well, I did. To save my life. I'm selfish, no questions about it. But you are not. You are doing it not only for you, but for all of your friends, for your brother. For Stefan." At that point Elena stopped and looked at the vamp in her room who was looking right back at her. Katherine stood up in front of her.

"You don't know anything about love."

"Don't be so sure about that." she said staring at her and Elena could see a glimpse of tenderness in her eyes for just a second. "You love him, more than I did, because it doesn't matter what people say about me, I did love Stefan. I still do. Back then I was looking out for myself, and I didn't care about anyone but me. I was running away and I let him be caught in the crossfire. I left and never looked back but I made sure to see him again that's why I fed him my blood. My biggest regret: having been alone all this time, watching him from afar because I was the doppelganger and I was supposed to be dead. But you are not me, Elena. You are doing this for the right cause, not only for a selfish wish like mine when I turned. If you don't want to do it for you, then do it to protect him, to protect the man you love, the man that we love because he is also in danger as long as Klaus is alive."

Elena couldn't believe any of the things she had just heard. Was Katherine really concerned about Stefan's life or was it just another lie to make her turn?

"Why are you telling me this? Since when are you so sensitive?"

"Never. It won't happen again so take my advice and save everyone because good is in your heart, not in mine, I don't care if people live or die, but you do. You won't forgive yourself if there's something you could have done to save them and you didn't."

"How could you know..."

"Let just say when there was a time when I was a bit like you, not so idiot but I did care about friends and things. When I was forced to leave my country and live on my own I learned to look out for myself, I guess that's when I dismissed all feelings of charity or concern for others. Then Klaus killed my family. That triggered even more the egotistical felling I've been carrying on ever since. And we get along very well."

"You are not as heartless as you make us all think."

"Oh, yes, I am. I will kill anyone who get in my way without blinking. But even people like me have someone to love. You have to do it for them, after all they have done to protect you, it's your time to do something to protect them."

Elena looked at the liquid once more and thought about the consequences of what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and put the bottle in her mouth. Without giving it second thoughts she finished it all in just one shot. She threw the bottle away and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand. Suddenly, she gagged, feeling her insides revolving and aching. She started to took in gulps of air because she felt as the air had been sucked from the room. Her stomach turned at the contact of the blood and she felt suddenly so hot. She bent to her knees and her head was touching the bedroom floor: the feeling was completely unbearable. Elena grabbed her stomach and screamed, her head was spinning and her skin felt like burning. It was like fire was running through her veins, a volcano erupting in the middle of her chest too: a horrible pain she had never felt before. Her eyes started to burn and her mouth went dry, even her teeth were bothering her. Her ears started to buzz at a very noisy and annoying level and she just couldn't stop screaming. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it all ended. Elena stood sitting on the floor of her bedroom panting. She didn't remember this. She had drank Stefan's blood once and none of this had happened. She looked up and saw Katherine who was not worried at all.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

"It was you drinking my blood. But I can't say you had a curious reaction to it." She said and went to the door. Visiting hours were done. "You know how it goes from now. You have to die. And soon."

Saying this she went out and left Elena there questioning even more what she had just done. Tears welled up and she let them fall. This wasn't supposed to be her life. Then she figured one thing out: Stefan. She needed to talk to Stefan. Right after school she was going to the boarding house. _Better if I skip some classes._ If this was to be the last day of her life as a human, she wanted to spend it as much as she can with him. She _needed_ to spend it with him.

**Well, how about that? What is Elena going to do now? **

****Thanks for reading** and review to know your opinions :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all: I am terribly sorry for being so lost updating. Truth is I was so busy and a little disappointed with the show (still am a bit) but mainly it was due to time reasons. I hope to finish this as soon as possible. Hope you can forgive me for that.**

Stefan was in his room when Elena called saying she was coming over. He wondered why she would miss some classes but decided against asking. She sounded nervous with what was going on, and the recent way to get rid of Klaus involving her. Nervous was a permanent state of being. Damon and Caroline went to the Grill to talk to Matt and then they were going to see Bonnie. His brother was against going to Bonnie's but Caroline reminded him that it was Elena's life the one at risk and he reluctantly agreed. _But I'll stay out of her sight, just in case_, he had said. He wasn't afraid of the witch, but there was nothing wrong in no messing up with her more than necessary.

He closed his journal and stood up to put it in its place. Katherine was nowhere in sight, that was another problem. She said that she would come to the house to discuss the plan, but so far there has been no news about her. Not even another meeting at the Grill between her and Elena. At that moment he heard her car approaching the entrance and decided to go downstairs to meet her.

Elena opened the Salvatore's main door and found Stefan when he was reaching the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, she had the sensation that it was a lifetime since the last time she saw him, and it was barely some hours ago. She rushed to hug him and Stefan was momentarily taken aback by the force and emotion of it. But he held her back just as close and tender, and with one hand he stroked her hair. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. He spoke without letting her go.

"Can I know to what do I owe this hug?"

"Nothing. I just missed you," she said while feeling his arms tightening around her. She enjoyed the hardness of his chest and the powerful clean scent of him.

"Well, I've missed you too." She lifted her head and for long seconds she looked up at him. His eyes were the same vivid shade of green she has always loved.

"I love you, Stefan."

"I know. I love you too."

This was starting to worry him. Not about her confession, they had told each other a million I love yous. It was the way, the look in her face, it seemed she was saying good-bye to him. _Don't be paranoid. Nothing is going on._ Elena did not let him wonder about anything anymore. She drew his face closer to hers and kissed him full in the lips, holding nothing back. And his lips melted with hers in deep, longing kisses.

"What is it, Elena?" He muttered when he came up for air.

She pressed a finger to his lips and took one of his hands to guide him upstairs to his room. He knew what she was doing, but wanted to know what else was going on. He stopped thinking again once Elena's tongue explored the insides of his mouth demanding a response that came in a way of hungry and passionate kisses. When they both came up for air Stefan could see her eyes dilated with need and her lips trembling. He stroked her face, her cheek, his thumb going along her chin, all the time looking into her eyes, as if she were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she was, undoubtedly. She could feel the desire too curling up inside her. Her body shook once he claimed her mouth again, his tongue asking for permission and she parted her lips to let him be. Elena let out an involuntary moan as she clutched to his face and neck.

They began to undress each other frantically and she pushed him backwards into the bed. This time it was her who claimed his lips lustfully. Stefan lifted her and placed her beneath him, and he began to cover her body with kisses: her neck, her collarbone, the road between her breasts, her flat belly while a soft cry of pleasure rose in her throat every time Stefan's lips contacted her skin. Every inch of it. It was a desperate sensation, animal, primitive. Then she saw the look in his eyes, a look that will make anyone go crazy but that made her fall for him even harder: her eyes became red before turning greener and dilated and she brought his face so she can look at him closer, for him to look at her closer. _I love you, Stefan Salvatore,_ she whispered and his _Love you, too, Elena Gilbert_ response still glaring at her made her smile.

In short time, kisses and caresses were not enough and they were making love, passionately, wildly, studying each other bodies, feeling, sensing, licking, tasting. At the end she was so tired and limp but complete and satisfied, with the feeling that the quivers had lasted the whole time: deeper than usual, longer than usual, so damn better than usual. Within a couple of minutes she started to feel Stefan's breath going back to a slow rhythm and she knew he would fall sleep anytime soon. She nuzzled up against him for some time until she was sure that he was completely asleep. She moved away slowly and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. There she opened the shower and let herself slid down the wall. She held her knees and finally, trying to hide all sound, she wept.

As always, thank you for reading, and waiting for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no possible excuse for taking sooo long in posting this. So, I won't excuse myself. You guys made me do it. For you I keep on writing ( and the characters) But inspiration is in a road trip, apparently. And the show is not exactly helping. So, here it is. hope you like it as much as the previous ones.**

**J.L. Smith owns everything. I'm just a fan. Read, and enjoy! :)**

Elena had learned to be around the room and the house in silence. Sharing such a big place with vampires was not easy but she had done it. She got out of the bathroom, gathered her clothes and dressed. Stefan was still sleep and moved in bed when her hair touched his face kissing him good-bye. She did not like this, going behind his back after everything he had done to save her, to prevent her from becoming something none of them wanted. But there was no choice. Klaus has to die. It had to be done, and she was the one.

She silently went downstairs just to find Damon at the entrance, who smirked at her, as usual.

"How come classes are shorter these days? You guys spend less and less time at school."

"Like you care."

"Right. I don´t." He was in the way and she opened her eyes to let him know she wanted to go. "Where's Stefan?"

"Upstairs. Now, can you please step aside?"

"Have you seen Katherine lately?" was his answer. Elena tried to mouth a what but he cut her short. "Don´t try to deny it, we know about your secret meetings. I'm interest in what could you girls be possibly talking about."

"I don't have to explain myself, not to you anyway."

"Then I can assume that you told my brother." Silence. "What are you doing, Elena? You know very well that Katherine is a time bomb; she won't do whatever she promised to do."

"She hasn't asked for anything, Damon. She only wants to end Klaus, just like we do."

"And that's where she got you. Such a good-doer, she knew you will believe her with that save your friends crap, therefore the secret."

"She hasn't killed me."

"Yet."

"Why would she want to kill me now? That doesn't make sense."

"I know, but it doesn't have to."

"I am not going to talk about this anymore, Damon. I know what I'm doing, I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions."

"Perfect! Because we are busting our asses here trying to get rid of Klaus but none of us ever thought about sacrificing you."

"And why not? I am the doppelganger. Everything's because of me. No one else has to die, Damon. It's been enough."

"Yes, Damon. It's been enough," said Stefan from behind her and they both looked at him.

"You know as I do that no good will come of it." Stefan only gazed into his brother's eyes. "Fine. I'll wash my hands."

Damon passed them and went to the bar. Bourbon and whiskey always softening the bad moments. Elena just stood there staring at Stefan. She felt guilt overwhelming her.

"I assume you heard everything".

"Most of it, yes."

"Are we going to talk it right now or… because I have to go back to school."

"No, go ahead, I'll see you later. I thought that maybe you stopped by because you wanted to tell me something really important. Which I know now." She felt hurt for him finding out about this from a fluffy argument with his brother.

"I... made up my mind, Stefan. I'm going to help Katherine."

"I could tell that from your conversation with Damon."

"Stefan..."

"It is all right. You said it yourself, you can make your own decisions, but I thought you will actually care about what I said."

"It's not like that... I care, you know I do, but..." She did not want him to think that she didn't appreciate his opinions. She did. "I am the way out. That's it. I am doing it."

He did not say a word and just stared at her fighting his urges to tell her she was completely wrong, but he was tired of fighting too: fighting Damon, Katherine, Klaus, even her. He knew, more than anyone, what her determination meant. She dying, becoming a vampire—yes, being together and Klaus out of the picture—but the cost was still too high. He just couldn't bear it.

"If that's what you want..." was all he could say.

"That's what I want." She got closer, so near. "But I will never do it without you."

"How is it going to be then? Have you thought about something?" She moved nervously and squeezed her hands, then took a deep breath and so did him. "What?"

"She went to see me this morning. Katherine."

"After I left?" She nodded. "And?"

Another deep breath. It was harder than she thought.

"She took me a bottle with her blood. You know the drill…"

"Yes, you have to have vampire blood in your system when you..." he couldn't even mention the word. "But, why she brought her blood? Why not mine?"

"She said it has to do with us being doppelgangers and that stuff…"

"Hmmm…"

"You think she lied?"

"We must assume that she always lie, Elena. Katherine is not known to be honest, especially if there's something that can harm her. But I can't figure out what it is. Anyway, don't take the blood. It could be a trap."

"Too late. I already drank it." He opened his eyes. "I had to! She was there and she wasn't leaving unless I drank the damn thing. She would have snapped my neck right there if I hadn't."

"Don't think so."

"I am not scared of her, Stefan, but it's wise not to upset her, we want her on our side."

"Katherine doesn't pick a side. It's HER side only." He hugged her. I don't want to lose you. "When is it supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. Are you volunteering to kill me?"

"Sshhh. Don't say that."

"I really have to go back. Don't want to, but I must. I call you when I am out. OK?

She kissed him good-bye—again—and headed for school. Stefan went to have a drink. It was too much information, and not being able to find the hidden purpose in Katherine's plan was driving him crazy. Damon was nowhere in sight. He was behaving well, finally, or at least he thought. He sat in the couch with a scotch and let it roll slowly through his throat. His eyes closed thinking how life would be for him, for them, once Elena actually becomes a vampire.

Would she still care so much about other people? Would she become a ripper like him? His eyes fluttered when he sensed something in the room and opened his eyes to find Katherine staring at him across the room.

"Well, it was such a good day. Until now."

"Don't pout, Stefan. I was just waiting for her to leave. We have to talk."

"Really? You are developing a taste for talking to people when they are alone. Conspiring, to be exact. And so far you've been doing well going behind our backs talking to Elena."

"I will always do what serves my cause, you know that. But…" she comes near him and sits by his side crossing her legs and playing with her curls. "You want to save Elena, don't you?"

"What is your game, Katherine? According to your plan, she has to die, die to return a vampire. How come I can save her from that hell?"

"Never said you would. But I can help to keep her alive once she turned. You should learn to trust me."

"Oh, bite me. You never do anything out of the kindness of your heart. So, really, why are you doing this?"

"I am going to tell you this once more time because clearly you haven't been listening! I love you, Stefan. It was always you. I guess… at some point I understood that your happiness doesn't lie with me, but with Elena. I don't like her, she can't dress properly and her hair is shitty, but you chose her, over me. So, I want you to be happy, that's how much I love you."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Why not? It is the truth."

"You've never told the truth."

"Well, maybe this is one of those rare occasions. And you know what, I don't care if you believe me or not. I am going to help you guys, no strings attached. Truly."

"Right. Whatever."

"We need Bonnie". She informed him after a while.

"I know that."

"I mean, we need Bonnie NOW." Stefan looked at her quizzically. "We have to cast a spell before Elena dies. It is complicated but we need the witch and her grimoires."

"We are not in the best situation with her."

"Meaning?"

"She won't help us like that. Damon just… he turned her mom."

"Who cares? Bring her, or I will and nobody likes my ways."

"Why do you need her anyway? Her grimoires?"

"You don't need to know more about it."

"Are you for real? Of course I need to know more about it!" He stood up. "I have to know more about it!"

"I can't tell you, Stefan. Not now. But trust me, please. This will help us to get rid of that son of a bitch for good."

"Just tell me why you need Bonnie…."

"Arggg... If that's what it takes to convince you… Fine. Elena had a dream the other day, right? I was being bitten by a werewolf in it. I don't want to get rid of Klaus to die of a bite, that's totally ridiculous. So, I thought about Bonnie casting a spell to protect us both, me and Elena."

"When a wolf bites you, you are dead. There is no coming from that. Only Klaus's blood but he won't give it willingly."

"I know that, dummy. But Emily once did some spell back in 1865 to protect vampires from dying of werewolf's bites. It's like an aura of wolfsbane around vampires. They will feel it whenever they try to sink their fangs on us.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of that before."

"Told you. Research. And Remembering. Now, the question is: do you want Elena to live as a vampire or die as such?" Stefan did not have to answer that question. Katherine knew the answer beforehand. "Fine. Now that we are on the same page… Get Bonnie here. Her grimoires probably have something about it. Convince her. Tell her it is about Elena. I'm sure she'll be glad to help."

She stood up and walked herself out of the house. This was supposed to be easier._ The witch, the wardrobe and the lion_, she laughed to herself. _I am the lion_, I guess. Just one more step and then she could go live her everlasting life finally free.

Elena was on the couch looking at Bonnie and squeezing her fingers without noticing. Stefan had convinced the witch of her role in getting rid of Klaus and keeping Elena alive. She agreed reluctantly but here she was, going over her ancestor's grimoires looking for a spell to protect a vampire from dying of a werewolf's bite. She was truly her best friend despite all, and suddenly Elena was sure enough that she was about to do the right thing. Caroline and Damon were arguing about something—as usual, she thought. Stefan sat by her side when she let out a sigh, more out of nervous than anything.

"You fine?" He asked.

"No, I guess I'm not. I'm about to be cast on a spell to not die in the future… or else. I have vampire blood in my system so probably I will die today. At least, I am sure I am doing it for the right cause."

"I'm not that sure though." He took her head between his hands and kissed her, slowly, breathing her smell in. He then brushed her lips lightly, feeling her scent, grazing her nose so softly with his perfect lips, caressing her cheeks as he whispered, "But I have to believe everything is going to be alright, that we are going to be alright".

"Ugh... get a room, please", said Katherine when entering the boarding house.

"It's nice to see that you don't knock anymore," said Stefan, his hands on Elena's.

"I feel like I'm at home." She smiled before walking more and registered all those in the room. They were all looking at her, but she went for the witch. "So, Bonnie… has you found that spell yet?" Bonnie looked at her fiercely and after some moments she nod. "Good, we are ready then."

"Not yet, I need some herbs."

"There. I collect them for you. I think that's all you need." Bonnie took them and stood at a table near the sunlight. Katherine went to Elena's side and almost forced her to stand up while Damon and Stefan went on full alert.

"What are you doing? Let go!" she cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you…. I'm not that crazy to do that, not here." She forced her to move to Bonnie's side that was as nervous and alert as the rest. Katherine cut Elena's arm and then herself to pour some blood in the mixture the witch was making. She then intertwined her own fingers with Elena's and looked at Bonnie. "You can start singing now."

It was wild to see the room going dark and buzzy at the sound of Bonnie's voice repeating words in Latin and moving her hand over the preparation she had previously done. Elena and Katherine just stood there, their hands firmly tight, breathing heavy. Stefan, Damon and Caroline were right there, waiting to see what happens next. Bonnie kept repeating words and sentences and the books flew out from some shelves and some bottles crashed and fell down making horrible noises and creating a chaos. Katherine's face went vampire mode when the witch pressed her fingers to her forehead and then to Elena's. Then it was over. And the room was a mess.

"It's done." Elena let go of Katherine's hand, took a deep breath and walked some steps back. _Was this supposed to protect her?_ She trusted Bonnie and what she can do but she couldn't help the feeling of being drawn into a terrible problem. Once again.

"Now what? A drink? Cleaning team?" said Damon.

"No, sweetie. You all know what comes now," said Katherine. They all look at each other and then at Elena. "Oh, c'mon, don't make me look like the bad guy here. She accepted!"

"Yes, but you are not going to kill her. Not here."

"Really?"

In a gush of air Katherine was standing behind Elena holding her head with one arm and pressing into her neck with the other one. This should be fun, she thought. Damon and Stefan moved ahead but she shook her head smiling and forbidding them to come any closer risking to her break Elena's neck like a twit. She warned Bonnie with a look as well. She did not need the witch messing up with her head right now. Elena was fighting her trying to get out of her grip but Katherine was strong.

"We all know you are damn too weak to do what it has to be done."

"Don't do it, Katherine, not yet…" said Stefan, his expression nearly pleading.

"I'm sorry, Stef. But it's getting late for that. "

"You won't do it," said Damon. "You need her." She smirked.

"I need her dead, Damon. Need her a vampire. And apparently I will get the satisfaction to be the one turning her."

"Katherine…."

"Tick tock guys… We are behind schedule."

And she snapped Elena's neck letting her slide and collided to the floor in an unusual and impossible human way.

**Reviews are more than welcome. But just the fact of you reading make my time worthy.**


End file.
